


It's Always Been You

by MiniMakoHaru



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Sex, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Consent, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Omega Nagachika Hideyoshi, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rape Aftermath, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMakoHaru/pseuds/MiniMakoHaru
Summary: Kaneki couldn't help but stare as the sun filtered through the window illuminating Hide's face and shrouding him in a soft glow that looked like a halo. That's when he knew, he was in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state a few things about my version of Omega verse because I took some liberties that may be different than the usual:
> 
> 1) Beta are the majority of the population and are pretty much your average male and female. They have a neutral scent.
> 
> 2) Alpha make up the next percentage of the population. They have two major characteristics, they give off a scent that is strong and heady which is used to attractive Omegas and show authority/power. They all have male genitalia regardless of gender.
> 
> 3) Omega make up the smallest percentage of the population. Their main characteristics are that the give off a sweet and submissive scent which is used to attract Alphas. They are the only dynamic that can bear children besides beta female because of this they are often discriminated against and seen as nothing more than an object just to breed. Both male and female Omegas have both sets of genitalia (both a penis and vagina).
> 
> 4) Other dynamic relationships can exists (i.e Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Alpha, Omega/Beta or Omega/Omega). Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/male Beta, female/female Beta and male/male Beta relationships can not reproduce. All other relationships have a low fertility rate making anything other than Alpha/Omega and female/male Beta highly stigmatized.
> 
> 5) An Omegas gestation period is much shorter than a Betas (6 months versus 9 months). Pregnancy can be detected and smelled on an Omega within 5-7 days of conception. An Omega has increased healing abilities during pregnancy and will go into a protective state of mind and will do anything to keep their unborn baby safe.
> 
> 6) Chances of conception are highest during an Omegas heat which lasts 3-5 days. A heat can be sated before the cycle is over if the Omega has penetration intercourse with another regardless of dynamic (knotting increases the chance of pregnancy but is not necessary to end a heat cycle). Symptoms of heat include: increased body temperature, skin sensitivity and increased libido. Omega do not need suppressants because while Omegas in heat do give off a scent letting prospective mates know they are in heat the scent does not directly influence the behavior of any dynamic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Reposting of one of my old fics)

Kaneki couldn't help but stare as the sun filtered through the window illuminating Hide's face and shrouding him in a soft glow that looked like a halo. That's when he knew, he was in love.

"Kaneki! Hey, earth to 'Neki?"

He was jolted out of thoughts by Hide frantically waving his hand in front of his face.

"S-sorry! Um, what were you saying?"

"You sure you're feeling okay? Your heat's not starting early is it? You look kind of flushed." Hide's brow was furrowed in concern. Kaneki became even more flustered by his friends words.

"Hide! You can't just yell out," he paused and looked around before whispering, "heats in the middle of a crowded café!" He tried to give him his most stern face, the look that Hide dubbed the "mom face".

"Relax! It's like a girl Beta talking about periods, right? Just some friendly "girl talk"."

"One, we're not girls and two, I doubt female Betas talk about p-per, about that!"

Hide leaned back in his chair laughing hysterically while slapping the table top with the palm of his hand.

"Oh my god, 'Neki! How do you expect to get a date with this, and I quote, "gorgeous Alpha" if you can't even say the word period?"

Kaneki would like to say he was a fully grown adult at the age of 18 and did not in fact pout. He was just frustrated with Hide's childish behavior. He was in fact 6 months older than Kaneki himself, he should know better.

"Well Hide, I've never seen you date anyone either whether they were an Alpha or not."

Kaneki would also like to say that he wasn't childish like Hide so there was no way he was feeling smug about his little retort.

"Oooooooh! Look who's Mister Smug Omega now!"

Kaneki spluttered, his blush so intense it reached both his neck and his ears. Hide just laughed harder. He brought a hand to rest on Kaneki's shoulder while he wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Relax, I was just kidding. You know you're my best friend, right?"

Hide gave Kaneki a smile so gentle and sincere it left his heart fluttering and a warm feeling throughout his body.

"So who's this lucky Alpha, huh? Is it Touka?"

"Hide you know Touka feelings for Yoriko."

"Shh, shh, shhhhhhh!!!" Hide gave a dramatic whisper that Kaneki was sure was heard by the entire café. "Duuuuuuude! We are not allowed to speak of such things! You need to play along! Plus Touka would probably kill us both if she overheard us talking about her love life."

"Touka wouldn't kill us."

"Are you kidding me!!!??? She's not called "Terrifying Touka" for nothing you know!"

"Who the hell is "Terrifying Touka" you ass!" Hide yelped as a menu came crashing onto his head, the impact forceful enough to make a loud whack. Touka stood just behind him with a raised brow. Kaneki scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"I'm really sorry about him Touka-chan. He was raised by farm animals after all."

"Yeah well, keep a muzzle on your boyfriend would you?"

Kaneki gaped. "Hi-Hide's not my b-boyfriend!"

"Uh-huh, sure." She smirked as she walked back behind the counter to prepare more coffee.

Hide stared at Kaneki with the utmost straight face and in an equally serious tone he said, "Kaneki, you have made a grave error in your previous statement."

Kaneki furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Your sentence was, "Hide's not my boyfriend" when it should have been, "Hide's not my boyfriend, yet."

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Wha-"

"Just kidding! Just kidding! Seriously though, man you should have seen your face." Hide laughed but it sounded more nervous than amused. He then scratched the back of his head, another nervous habit. Kaneki was confused once again.

Why would Hide be nervous? He thought. There's nothing to be nervous about unless he felt the same- Kaneki internally shook his head. He couldn't let his train of thoughts lead him down that road.

There was no way Hide and Kaneki could be together. They were both Omegas, such a relationship would be looked down upon by almost everyone and Kaneki refused to let Hide be subjected to such scrutiny. There was also the fact that they were best friends. If Kaneki said something about how he felt about Hide and his feelings weren't reciprocated where would that leave their friendship? He couldn't lose Hide.

Kaneki was brought out his thoughts by the chiming of the door. When he looked up he saw her, the Alpha that had caught his eye due to both of them being avid book lovers, Rize.

"Ah."

Hide whipped around to face the door when he heard Kaneki's small exclamation. His eyes widened. The Alpha that had walked in was indeed beautiful. All soft curves and feminine grace but there was an air to her. A haughty attitude that Hide just couldn't place. He prayed to whatever higher entity that this wasn't the Alpha Kaneki was aiming for.

"So, is that her? The drop dead gorgeous Alpha that my best friend is suddenly going to enter a rich and glamorous life with?" Hide chuckled lightly. Kaneki only nodded.

Hide felt his world freeze.

He forced a laugh. "Yeah she's totally out of your league man but good luck!"

"I can get a date with Rize-san!" Whether he wanted to or not was a different story.

Rize. Hide was sure he'd remember that name for the rest of his life. "Suuuure. Oh! Wow, would you look at the time. I gotta go 'Neki but seriously, good luck with Rize, 'kay?"

"Huh? O-oh, okay. I'll see you later Hide."

"Later!"

Hide could feel his disappointment rising. He loved Kaneki. As a best friend. As a lover. He was almost sure Kaneki had felt the same until a few days ago when he claimed to be interested in a certain Alpha. He couldn't help but feel the doubt in Kaneki's actions. If he knew his best friend the way he thought he did the Kaneki probably wouldn't want a relationship with him even if their feelings were mutual.

For one, he most likely wouldn't want to jeopardize their friendship if something were to go sour (in Hide's opinion that was frankly ludicrous) but more importantly they were both Omegas. Hide could care less about this fact, appearances never mattered to him anyway, but due to Kaneki's self-sacrificing personality there was no way he'd ever want to put Hide in harms way. Neither physically or emotionally.

He turned and gave Kaneki a hearty wave and a forced smile before leaving. He gave a wistful sigh as he headed onto the sidewalk. Hide prayed that everything would go alright and Kaneki would be fine. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Maybe Rize was actually a good person.

Kaneki looked over to the table Rize sat at. She had the exact same book that Kaneki himself was currently reading. He took a deep breath and steeled himself.

I can do this! For Hide.

Rize looked up at him and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaneki should have known it was a bad idea. He got Rize to agree on a date. In fact she insisted they go that same night. Kaneki was slightly confused but his overall excitement quelled any lingering suspicions from his mind.

He date had gone well enough. They stopped at a bookstore and later went to Big Girls, his and Hide's favorite restaurant. It was near the end of their date that Kaneki felt it. The telltale signs, his skin felt itchy and uncomfortable while his body was slightly feverish. His heat had come.

Rize has sniffed the air and then turned to Kaneki in surprise.

"I don't mean to be rude but, has your heat arrived?"

Kaneki flushed red from the roots of his hair down to his toes.

"Ah! Y-yes, I suppose it has. I'm so sorry! It must have come a little earlier than anticipated."

"No worries at all, Kaneki-kun. I hate to see you walk home alone in such a state, especially this late at night! How about I walk you home?"

"I'd hate to bother you-"

Rize cut him off. "It wouldn't be a bother at all. What sort of Alpha would I be if I didn't walk an Omega in heat home? I insist!"

Kaneki could only nod, Rize was quite persistent when she wanted something. Then again Hide could be persistent as well. But I suppose it's alright. Hide does always have my best interest at heart after all. Kaneki gave Rize the directions to his apartment and she led the way. Kaneki was a little uncomfortable. Hide and I always walk side by side like equals. I feel like I'm just trailing behind Rize like some weak Omega. Kaneki was so deep into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Rize had led him into an alleyway. Kaneki looked up and noticed that Rize was standing in front of the entrance to the alley, behind him was only a brick wall. He was trapped.

"U-um, Rize-san, where are we? I didn't mention living in an alley." Kaneki gave a nervous chuckle. He was so panicked he made a ridiculous joke that sounded like something Hide would say.

"My dear, dear Kaneki. My poor, defenseless, naive Kaneki. You obviously are too pure to know about the underground world. I'm sure you've heard in the news about missing Omegas, yes?"

Kaneki nodded swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Do you know why?"

He shook his head.

Rize gave a malicious smirk. "Trafficking."

"Huh?"

"Trafficking. Omega trafficking. Certain Alphas want to keep Omegas as slaves."

"B-but that's-"

"Illegal? Of course. That's why underground groups have formed to kidnap and sell Omegas on the black market. I'm so glad I got to you first instead of my rival, Aogiri, Kaneki! When I first walked by you your scent was so sweet and pure. My clients favorite to corrupt!" She gave a laugh. "Oh, but perhaps I should try out the goods myself? One little taste shouldn't spoil you."

Kaneki tried to run. He really did, but Rize was faster. Just as he attempted to slip past her she grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. She kneed him in the back and he fell to the ground. He struggled.

"Now, now Kaneki-kun, don't struggle. Struggling will make this more painful than it needs to be." She giggled.

No! No! I should have joined Hide on his morning jogs! Maybe if I joined the baseball team with Hide back in high school instead of reading all the time I would have been fast enough to make it past Rize or strong enough to fight her off now. Kaneki let out a sob and stopped moving.

"That's a good boy." She held him down while she unbuttoned his pants.

Hide wouldn't describe himself as a stalker. He wasn't some creeper who stalked his best friend even when said friend got his first date. Of course not. So why was he now following his love friend down the street like some crazed stalker? No, no, he wasn't stalking per se. More like he was following his instincts. That was it.

Kaneki had texted him a few minutes after Hide got home stating that not only had he scored a date with Rize but they'd be going on their date that same night. Hide had gotten bad vibes off of Rize and this rushed date seemed even more suspicious. So Hide donned his old baseball uniform from high school complete with baseball bat, Kaneki wouldn't recognize me in this, would he?, and followed them.

The date seemed normal at first, a bookstore followed by some food at Big Girls. Dammit Kaneki! This would've been a perfect date for the two of us! Once they were back onto the street however Hide noticed Kaneki fidgeting. That's when the smell hit him. Kaneki was going into heat. Shit! Hide trusted the situation even less now.

Rize and Kaneki had exchanged a few words that he couldn't make out because he was too far away and then they began walking. Why were they heading towards a practically empty part of town? There was a sudden influx of people rushing to get to the station before the last train. That was when Hide lost sight of them.

Hide desperately pushed his way through the crowd. They were already gone. No, no, no, nononononononono! Hide was frantic. Okay, calm down Hide. If I was a creepy, possible rapist where would I go? Somewhere dark, secluded...Ah! An alley! That would be secluded, especially this time of night... Hide held his head in his hands. Okay! I just need to check all the alleyways down the road I last seen them head down!

Hide bolted down the road with his baseball bat poised for an attack. He ran as fast as he could and ducked through several alleys. Shit, why are there so many alleyways? Just as Hide was about to turn around thinking he got the wrong road he heard a muffled moan. It sounded pained. Hide knew that voice. He ran at full force towards the sound.

"Kaneki!"

He knew as soon as he saw Kaneki that he was too late. He could barely make out a trail of blood and semen trailing down Kaneki's thighs. His grip on his bat tightened.

"You fucking bitch!"

Hide would have been startled at his own words, he rarely cursed out loud never mind insult someone, but he couldn't feel anything other than pure fury. He charged at Rize, adrenaline running full force.

"Oh look Kaneki-kun, another cute Omega wants to pla-"

She was cut off by Hide hitting her in the side of the head. Even when she was down he didn't stop. The tears ran down his face. Why Kaneki? Why? He didn't do anything wrong! He's so sweet and gentle! Why?? Why?! Whyyyyyyyyy????!!!

Kaneki was lying on the ground in a small puddle of fluids. He didn't even want to imagine what they were. Rize had knotted him. He wanted to vomit but he didn't want to show Rize how weak he was or humiliate himself further. He vomited anyway. He could barely see due to the tears in his eyes and could hardly hear over the blood rushing in his ears. He did hear his savior though.

"Kaneki!"

It was dark and his vision was blurry so he couldn't exactly make out who it was. All he saw was a figure which appeared to be holding something over its head. A pipe? A bat? He wasn't sure. The voice sounded male. The figure yelled something else that Kaneki couldn't hear. He was losing consciousness from the pain, both physically and emotionally.

A few minutes (or was it hours? Kaneki couldn't even tell anymore) the figure was hovering over him.

"Kaneki? Oh god, Kaneki! It's okay, man. I'll get you help and you'll be patched up soon enough, I promise!"

How does this stranger know my name? Why does he sound so familiar?

"Yes! There's been an emergency please send help! Immediately!"

Kaneki tried to smile even though his face was killing him from all of the bruises. This stranger was so nice. Almost like Hide. If I'm going to die then I wish Hide was here. I want Hide. I love you, Hide...

That was his last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaneki opened his eyes. Everything was stark white, from the walls to the sheets that were currently on him. He looked over and noticed that he was hooked up to an I.V. I must be at a hospital. But what-. All of a sudden the memories hit him and he felt nauseous. He swallowed back down the bile and tried to sit up.

"Oh, Kaneki-san, you're finally awake!"

Kaneki turned with wide, panicked eyes until he realized it was just a nurse.

"You might still be a little groggy from the morphine drip but I brought you some crackers and juice. Are you hungry?"

Kaneki couldn't speak so he shook his head. He didn't think he could eat even if he were hungry.

"That's fine. We're going to keep you here for 24 hours for observation. Okay?"

Kaneki nodded. "How-" He tried to speak but he voice cracked. After clearing his throat he tried again. "How long have I been here?"

"Just a few hours. The doctor has a few things to discuss with you so he'll come to your room in a minute. Kaneki nodded again.

"And the person who..." Kaneki trailed off not sure how to phrase it.

"The young man who brought you in?"

"Yes. What happened to him after he brought me here?"

"He was brought into custody for questioning of course."

"Questioning?"

"Well, the young woman at the scene didn't make it after being, well to put it bluntly, bludgeoned with a baseball bat. So of course after the young man admitted to the crime he was detained, hmmm what was his name? Oh right, Hi-"

Right then there was a knock on the door frame.

"Pardon the intrusion but I have few things to discuss with Kaneki-san."

The nurse smiled, "Of course, good luck Kaneki-san!"

Kaneki felt vaguely worried. Whether it was from what the doctor wished to discuss or the current state of his mystery savior he wasn't sure.

Hide sat at the police station tapping his foot. He had spoken with four officers already and explained it was clearly self defense. The first officer, Amon, seemed to believe him, he had a good sense of justice but the strangest set of eyebrows he'd ever seen. The second officer, Mado, was a female who was very beautiful but very serious. She dealt everything in a clinical manner. All facts, Hide didn't dislike her though.

The third officer, This is getting ridiculous I need to get back to Kaneki's side!, was the strangest of all. For one he insisted on being called "Just Suzuya! Officer Juuzou is too stuffy!", secondly he was a Beta unlike the first two who were Alphas. He acted so unprofessional that Hide wasn't even sure how he got a job as an officer in the first place. Plus he was probably a little younger than Hide himself.

Hide had finally gotten to the fourth and hopefully final officer of the night to hear his story. He was an Alpha who didn't present himself as an Alpha at all. He seemed very insecure and even his scent reflected it. But Hide could tell he was trying his hardest. Hide kind of liked him.

"So you're telling me it was, and I quote, clearly self defense?"

"Of course! She tried to attack me! Not to mention what she did to..." Hide has to break off to compose himself, he could feel a lump form in his throat and he felt like crying, "What she did to Kaneki."

The officer, Seidou, sighed. "I understand it was self defense but you do realize that this was overkill, right? I'm mean you hit her with a metal baseball bat over 120 times!"

Hide looked had the sense to look sheepish. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Yeah, well, he's my best friend. Of course I had to protect him." He gave a nervous chuckle.

"But-!"

"Seidou." A tall, muscular man gently rested a hand on the young officer's shoulder. Hide looked up in surprise.

"Shinohara-san!"

"Nagachika, it's good to see you again! How've you been?"

"I've been good, thanks. That last lecture you gave was amazing!"

Seidou furrowed his brow in confusion. "I'm sorry Chief Shinohara but do you two know each other?"

"You already knew I gave lectures at Kamii University on Tuesdays, right?" Seidou nodded. "Nagachika here is part of the criminal investigation program there. Top of his class I might add."

Seidou gaped. "B-but! H-he's an, an Omega!"

"As far as I knew Omegas are still allowed to do as they please. Of course it's highly discouraged for an Omega to achieve a higher education let alone at a prestigious school such as Kamii," at this Shinohara frowned slightly, "but there's nothing illegal about it. Besides, some of the smartest people I know are Omegas, right Nagachika?" He gave Hide a wink.

"Yes sir!" Hide saluted and Shinohara chuckled.

"Alright then, I've read the case file and I say this was a clean cut case of self defense. You can go."

"But sir!"

Shinohara gave Seidou a stern yet motherly look, he was one of the most soft hearted Alphas Hide knew. "He can go, Seidou." He looked back to Hide. "You need to get back to your friend, right?" Hide nodded vigorously.

The paperwork was written up and filed and Hide was out in 15 minutes. He seriously needed to sprint to the hospital, Kaneki was waiting.

Seidou bit his lip. "I don't mean to be rude sir but, why did you let him go so easily? Is it because he's an Omega?"

Shinohara shook his head. "Omega or not a murderer is still a murderer. The only thing I saw tonight was a man in love."

Kaneki couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Kaneki-san, I need to inform you that we preformed a blood test for both sexually transmitted infections and pregnancy. The blood tests came back clear for any infections but as for pregnancy, well, I regret to inform you the test was positive."

Kaneki felt sick to his stomach.

What do I do? What do I do?

A darker voice in the back of his head spoke.

You're a disgusting excuse of an Omega. Pregnant and unmated? How revolting! Filthy! Repulsive! Everyone will hate you now! You won't have anyone left! You should leave before you can taint anyone else with your filth. Before you taint Hide.

No! You're wrong! I-I'm not! He bowed his head and grabbed a fistful of hair. He sobbed. I have to stay away from Hide.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide had ran to the hospital as fast as he could. He was out of breath by the time he made it to the nurse's station.

"Haa-haa, Ka-Kaneki, haaaa, Ken!"

The nurse was surprised for a moment by how heavily Hide was breathing but quickly composed herself.

"One moment, could I get your name?"

"Nagachika Hideyoshi."

After a few clicks the nurse responded. "The system here has you listed as his only emergency contact and his next of kin?"

Hide nodded. "That's correct." It hurt him to know that even after Kaneki's parents were in an accident when he was 16 his aunt threw him out because he was a "filthy Omega, how on earth did two Betas produce such a monstrosity". She didn't even have the decency to list herself as his next of kin. Hide was sort of ecstatic because Kaneki had come to live with him and his own mother, who had to take a second job to support both. Kaneki had felt like a burden and insisted on moving out as soon as he turned 18. Hide had never cried more than he had the night Kaneki moved out.

"Nagachika-san?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, I must've spaced out."

"I said that I had called Kaneki-san's room and he is refusing visitors right now. Perhaps if you came again later? Although he's being discharged at noon tomorrow."

"Right, noon." Hide was only half listening by now. Kaneki doesn't want to see me? Does he remember what happened? Oh my god! He does! He doesn't want to see me because I'm a murderer! Hide looked down at his shaking hands as he stumbled out of the hospital doors. I need to see him. I need to explain. Hide decide he would let Kaneki think about today's events overnight and text him tomorrow after he was discharged. He would ask if Kaneki wanted to see him. If he did then great! If not then Hide would respect his wishes. I just hope I didn't mess everything up...

Kaneki had woken up the next day thinking that everything the night before was a dream, until the beeping of the heart monitor told him otherwise. He spent the next few hours in a daze until noon came and he was released from the hospital. Just as he finished getting dressed the nurse knocked on his door.

"Come in."

"Kaneki-san! I'm so glad to see you up and about. Are you going-" She stopped and looked at his attire.

Kaneki looked down at himself but wasn't overly concerned. Sure his clothes had a few tears and a couple of stains that he really didn't want to think about, but all in all he thought he looked pretty decent. Aside from the numerous bandages covering his head and his left arm in a sling he was perfectly fine.

"Did you need me to call someone for you? Do you need some new clothes?"

"No need."

"I'm sorry!" The nurse blurted. "I mean, I don't know exactly how you feel about your-" She made a gesture towards her abdomen, "but I'm sorry that termination isn't at least an option for Omegas."

"There's no reason for you to apologize. I'm fine." Kaneki brought his right hand to his chin.

"If you're sure." The nurse looked doubtful. After leaving, the first place Kaneki went after being released from the hospital was the most logical place: Anteiku.

"Touka-chan I really need to see the manager."

"What about?"

"I need a job; full time, part time, anything."

"Why?"

Kaneki thought for a second. "I need some extra money for this book I really want!" His hand drifted to his chin.

"Why do you need money? The truth this time, dummy."

"But that is-"

"Nope! Do not go there. I know when you're lying Kaneki. I know you're tell. Hide told me. That kid knows practically everything about you. Now tell me the truth or I won't take you to Yoshimura-san."

Kaneki's heart shattered at the mention of Hide's name. He sighed. "Alright, I-I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret, okay?"

Touka made a gesture of zipping her lips shut.

"I'm p-preg-" Kaneki but his lips and fisted his hands to keep from crying. "I'm pregnant."

Touka crossed her arms and looked dumbfounded. "And? You need a job because of that why?"

"I'm need money because babies cost money?" Kaneki was confused. Why wasn't Touka grasping his situation.

"Yeah, but doesn't Hide already have that delivery job?"

"Hi-Hide? Why would you bring up Hide?"

"He's obviously the father to this kid, right? I mean the only person I could even imagine you sleeping with would be Hide anyway. Congratulations on finally getting together."

Kaneki couldn't hold it together any longer. He crumpled to the floor in a sobbing heap. Touka's eyes widened.

"Kaneki come on. Let's head to the back. You can talk to the manager and explain everything to him, okay?"

Kaneki barely registered her words but let her guide him up and into the back wordlessly. Touka didn't want to spy but she was worried about her friend (one of the few she actually had) so she waited outside the door to the break room where Kaneki was currently speaking with Yoshimura. Their words were muffled but she did make out key points like "assault", "rape" and "It's Rize's". She held a hand to her mouth as she silently moved away from the door to her own room further back. Once her door shut she buried her face in one if her rabbit shaped pillows and screamed, the tears relentless.

Kaneki felt a little lighter after leaving Anteiku. After arriving home though his dark thoughts began creeping up again. So vile. You got a job? For what? So you can actually provide for that disgusting parasite inside you? Why not get rid of it? End it. Be happy again!

Before Kaneki even realized it he had a kitchen knife poised over his abdomen. He dropped the knife in horror.

"No! I c-can't!"

He fell to the floor and buried his face in his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. I can't just kill someone innocent! This baby did nothing wrong, it doesn't deserve to die! He cradled his stomach tenderly. It was getting late and the sun had already set. Kaneki sat on his kitchen floor in the dark. He was startled when his phone went off. Picking it up he noticed a new text message.

6:45 pm

Hide:

Yo, Kaneki! Touka told me your were in an accident! I hope you're alright :( Let's meet up at Big Girls tomorrow! Call or text me to let me know you're free, pleeeease!!!!♡

Kaneki held his phone to his face with his trembling hands.

"Hide..." He whispered. He raised his head in determination and replied.

Hide looked at his phone when the notification alert went off.

1 new message

He opened it.

6:47 pm

CutieKen♡:

I can make it a little after 5.

Hide brought his phone to his face.

"Kaneki..." He whispered. He raised his head and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaneki didn't have any classes at Kamii that day, instead it would be his first day at Anteiku. He was terrified. I'm so tired. Those nightmares kept me up all night. He thought back to the night before, he had terrible nightmares of Rize and all of the things she did to him. The blood, the pain- No! Don't think about it! I need to focus! Today's my first day at work and if I don't concentrate and mess something up... You'll just show everyone how much of a failure you actually are.

Kaneki took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the employee entrance in the back of Anteiku. Yoshimura answered with a gentle smile.

"Kaneki-kun, it's nice to see you again. I found a spare uniform that might fit you. Please come in and try it on."

"Thank you, Yoshimura-san." Kaneki bowed gratefully.

After trying on his uniform (the sleeves were slightly too long so he had to roll them up) he got to training. Touka was the one to show him how to make coffee, the correct tempature of the water, how much coffee beans to grind and even how fast or slow to pour the water over the grounds. Kaneki was slightly proud of himself for only messing up four times given how tired and stressed he was. Touka looked over at Kaneki. I'm glad he looks better after what happened. She smiled.

Kaneki was getting even more nervous the closer it got to his and Hide's agreed meeting time. It was now 4:45 pm and Kaneki was even more jumpy than when he started. He had just finished cleaning up a table after a customer left and was headed back towards the counter. He nearly jumped out of his skin and dropping the cup he was carrying when he heard a low whistle from behind. Turning around his eyes widened.

Hide was aimlessly wandering, wondering what he should do with the spare time he had before his and Kaneki's date. Kaneki loves coffee! I'll pick up some to go from Anteiku before our date, no Hide!, it's not a date. I'll pick up some coffee before our... meeting? Nah, too formal. Hmm, ah! Platonic date! Good one, Hide!

Hide strolled into Anteiku and was just about to head to the counter to order when he noticed something. Something that made his eyes widen and left him feeling uncomfortably warm. There was Kaneki standing by one of the tables. There was Kaneki in a uniform, a waiter uniform. Kaneki bent slightly at the waist to pick up a cup the previous customer left behind. Hide flushed at the way those black slacks tightened slightly with the movement and so deliciously hugged Kaneki's-

No! Bad Hide! Think of something else! Anything else before you get the world's most awkward boner right here in this café, in front of all these people, in front of Kaneki... He thought of everything that had happened with Kaneki and Rize and immediately felt guilty. I gotta stay positive, for Kaneki's sake. I wonder why he's working here though? And why wouldn't he tell me? Hide frowned at the thought. Kaneki was now heading back to the front counter, Hide had to get his attention. He gave a low whistle. Kaneki almost dropped the cup he was holding. He turned around and Hide saw his face. Kaneki looks awful, he hasn't gotten any sleep.

"Kaneki! Since when have you been into cosplay, huh?"

Kaneki spluttered. "T-that's not! I-I'm not!"

Hide walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Relax! I'm just joking! So, you work here now?"

"Uh, y-yes... I was actually about to clock out after I finished washing this dish."

"I'll let you get to it then! Touka!" The girl in question raised a brow.

"What the hell do you want?"

Hide gasped. "Is that anyway to treat a long time customer?"

"Customers? No. An annoying friend? Yes."

"Toooooukaaaaaaa!!! That's even worse! Treating your loyal friends like that! Right, Kaneki?"

Kaneki just shook his head at Hide's antics.

"So? What'd you want?"

"Two coffees please! A caramel macchiato for me with like, 25 sugars and whatever Kaneki feels like today."

Touka turned to Kaneki.

I'm not sure if caffeine is good for pregnancy or not, better safe than sorry. "Oh, um, I'm fine. I don't feel like coffee today." His hand immediately went to his chin. Hide furrowed his brows. Why is he lying? Touka nodded and got to Hide's order.

"Hide just give me a second to clock out and change my uniform then we can head out?"

Hide gave Kaneki one of his brightest smiles. "'Course, 'Neki!"

As soon as Kaneki was out if ear shot Hide turned to Touka. "So why is Ka-"

"Here's your coffee, sir." Touka's tone was more than a little condescending.

She cut me off on purpose. She's keeping a secret for Kaneki, but why from me?

"Hide I'm ready!"

Kaneki stepped out from behind the counter. Hide wanted to squeal. Kaneki looked absolutely adorable! That blue sweater is a little oversized but it's so damn cute! Wait- Hide's eyes widened in realization. The reason Kaneki's sweater was slightly large on him was because it wasn't Kaneki's at all. It was Hide's. He remembered leaving it at Kaneki's last week when he slept over.

Kaneki was confused at Hide's silence but suddenly grew still. There was no way Hide would remember that this was his sweater, right? Hide leaves clothes at my place all the time. He probably doesn't even remember owning this... I hope... Kaneki remembered the day he found the sweater. It was laying on the back of his couch and when he went to pick it up he noticed Hide's scent on it. It smelled like fresh air, sunflowers and, most importantly, home. He was wearing the sweater before he knew it. Kaneki blushed and was about to say something to fill the suddenly awkward silence when-

"Alright! Thanks Touka for being such a generous and kind waitress but I'll be stealing Kaneki for our date now!" Hide realized what he said after he noticed Kaneki's eyes widening and mouth slightly opening, he back peddled. "Platonic! Our platonic date!" He grabbed Kaneki's arm and headed out the door. Just as he was about to grasp the handle he heard Touka yell out to them.

"Have fun with your boyfriend!"

Hide pulled Kaneki away from the café. As Hide and Kaneki were strolling down the road on their way to Big Girls Hide decided now was the time to ask. He took a sip of his still much too hot macchiato in order to think of how to phrase his question.

"So, you got a job now? Saving up for a fancy mansion or something?"

Kaneki chuckled. "Nothing like that. There's just a new book I want is all. It's a hardcover so it's a bit pricy." He touched his chin.

The hand that wasn't holding Hide's coffee tightened into a fist. He was so frustrated he could cry. Why won't you tell me what's wrong, Kaneki? Why do you always insist on taking on problems by yourself? It was the same when his aunt kicked him out. Hide probably wouldn't have ever found out about it if he hadn't gone to check up on Kaneki and found him bruised and beaten sitting in front of his aunt's apartment door. It took three hours to get the truth out of him and another two to get him to agree to living at Hide's.

Hide was about to open his mouth in retort but they had already arrived at Big Girls. Hide stepped forward and held the door open for Kaneki.

"After you, princess." Hide laughed.

Kaneki pouted. "I'm not a princess and I'm perfectly capable of holding the door on my own. But thank you." Kaneki ducked his head to hide his blush. Hide still noticed the red at the tip of his ears.

They found a table and a waitress came over to take their orders. They both ordered a hamburger. They talked about mundane things as they waited for their dinner. Kaneki relaxed at the familiarity. He could almost forget what had happened to him just yesterday. Almost.

Hide was glad things seemed normal between the two but decided he needed to bring up what he originally wanted to talk about. Rize. He had to know what Kaneki thought about him killing Rize, if Kaneki even remembered the incident at all. Hide was pretty sure Kaneki was losing conciousness rapidly when he arrived. Hide determined the time was now or never.

"Kaneki." The boy in question looked up at Hide with wide eyes. He'd never heard such a serious tone in Hide's voice since what happened with his aunt. "I think there's something we need to talk-"

"Here's your orders boys!"

I wish everyone would stop interrupting!! Hide grit his teeth but smiled anyway.

Kaneki never noticed Hide's internal crisis. Instead he was too focused on what was in front of him. A delicious looking yet foul smelling burger. He loved hamburgers! So why did this one smell like rotting gym socks? Kaneki blanched. Okay, you can do this. Maybe it won't taste as bad as it smells.

As soon as the waitress left Hide turned back to Kaneki and watched carefully as he lifted the burger to his mouth. He noticed his face was pale and his hands were shaking. Is he going to be sick?

Kaneki took a bite. He shuddered. The texture was like sandpaper on his tongue. He tried swallowing regardless. This turned out to be the worst idea he'd ever had. As soon as the food made its way down his throat his stomach felt queasy. He felt the bile come back up and tried to hold it down without Hide noticing. He should have known by now that Hide would never miss anything when it came to him.

"Kaneki are you alright?"

Kaneki was shaking, he couldn't hold it anymore. He vomited right there at the table.

Hide jumped up and rushed to the other side of the table. He soothingly rubbed Kaneki's back.

"Shh, it's alright. You're okay."

Kaneki felt tears start to well up. He blinked rapidly to stop them from becoming a flow. He felt like he was back in that alley, humiliated, violated and vomiting after Rize... He tried taking several calming breaths. Hide was here for him, Hide was- Hide! Kaneki realized that he not only completely humiliated himself in front of a crowded restaurant filled with strangers but he also embarrassed himself right in front of Hide! Strong, compassionate, reliable and perfect Hide. He's going to think I'm such an idiot. I have to leave! Now!

Kaneki leapt from his seat so abruptly he nearly knocked Hide, who was right behind him, over.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I need to go!" He ran from the table, ran from Big Girls, ran from Hide.

Hide stood in shock. The pieces were starting to fit into place. Kaneki was raped, he suddenly took on a job because he needed money for something he didn't want Hide to know about, didn't want coffee and now he had sudden bouts of nausea. Hide almost didn't want to believe it but it was the only thing that made the most sense. Hide numbly left the money to pay for their food on the table and walked out. Oh my god... Kaneki's pregnant.

He stood on the sidewalk and looked around but Kaneki was already long gone. You're not going to deal with this alone Kaneki. I love you so I'll protect you, you're not alone. Hide slipped his orange headphones on and headed home. He spent the rest of that night researching everything he could about Omega Pregnancies.

Kaneki spent the rest of that night trapped in nightmares once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaneki woke up again to another day, another sleepless night. He got dressed then headed to Anteiku. After he knocked on the back entrance he expected to be greeted by Yoshimura. Instead he was surprised to see a young girl, maybe a few years younger than himself, answer instead. The girl made a sound similar to a squeak and ran from the door. Yoshimura was right behind her.

"Kaneki good morning. I see you've met Hinami."

"Yes. I'm terribly sorry for scaring you."

The girl, Hinami, peeked out from where she was hiding behind Yoshimura. She shook her head shyly.

"No, I'm sorry for running away." She had her head down, eyes cast to the floor. She's really shy. "I got excited because I thought you were Nee-chan."

Kaneki tilted his head in confusion. "Nee-chan?"

Hinami blushed. "I mean Touka-san. She's like a big sister to me so..."

Kaneki smiled. "Is that so? That's really nice."

Hinami smiled shyly. A woman came up to Kaneki swiftly. "I apologize if my daughter was bothering you."

"Not at all. You're daughter is very polite."

Kaneki shuffled inside while Yoshimura closed the door.

"I'm Fueguchi Ryouko. You've already met my daughter, Hinami."

Kaneki bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Fueguchi-san."

"It's also a pleasure to meet you-"

"Ah! K-Kaneki! My name is Kaneki Ken!"

"It was a pleasure meeting you Kaneki." She looked at her watch. "I'm terribly sorry but I have to get going. Please excuse me." Ryouko bowed and made her way out the door.

"Can I color in the break room?"

Yoshimura smiled. "Of course, I also put a few new books in there for you as well." Hinami eyes lit up and she ran to the door just down the hall. "I'm glad that you got to meet the Fueguchis, Kaneki. Hinami stays here Monday through Friday while her mother goes to work."

"I don't mean to be nosy but, um, what about her father?" Kaneki looked down in embarrassment. He didn't want to pry but his curiosity got the best of him.

"The Fueguchis have an interesting story. Let me tell you before we open shop. Here sit." Yoshimura brought Kaneki over to a spot with a few chairs and they sat down. "Ryouko, as you could probably smell, is an Omega. She was married to a Beta man, his name was Asaki. He was a prominent doctor in the area and they fell in love, got married and soon had Hinami. One day Asaki was walking home from his doctors office when he was pulled into an alley and severely beaten. Unfortunately he did not survive the attack."

Kaneki's eyes widened. "T-that's horrible! Who would do such a thing? And why?"

"It was apparently a group of his coworkers who didn't like Mixers."

"Mixers?"

"I apologize, I forgot the word Mixers is an outdated term. Back in my day anyone who went against the relationship norms was called a Mixer."

"Oh." Kaneki lowered his head. Against the norm. Fueguchi-san and her husband, that could have been Hide and I. That's why I have to stay away from Hide. But you're greedy and selfish, right? You say one thing but you actually want to stay with Hide.

"Kaneki, I'd like to tell you a story. The story of how this café came to be and it's true purpose. Would that be alright?"

Kaneki nodded. "I would like to hear it, please."

"It all started almost 50 years ago. I was a young man, around your age in fact. The world was a very different place. Not only did Omegas have even fewer rights than they do now but it was also illegal to be in a relationship that went against the socially accepted."

"A female and male Beta and an Alpha and an Omega?" Kaneki cut in.

"That's right. I never really cared for what society dictated as acceptable or not. That's when I met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, it was love at first sight. I learned that she was a Beta. We met in secret and even had a small wedding ceremony. Of course it wasn't legally binding, it was just symbolic but it was more than enough. One day we decided that it was time to bond to each other."

Kaneki was shocked. But by bonding that means that they would exchange scents. If they did that then everyone would know that an Alpha and a Beta were in a relationship!

"I know what you're thinking. Why keep a secret relationship if we were going to out ourselves by bonding? Well, we were young and in love. It didn't matter if Mixers were illegal, we were going to prove to the world that love was most important. We bonded and the next day we were scented by a police officer. We were arrested right there on the spot. Of course the punishment for such an abomination was a death sentence."

"Then how?"

"How did I survive? The day of my mates execution the prison made me sit and watch her die." Yoshimura stopped his story for a moment. He had such a wistful and heartbroken expression on his face that Kaneki desperately wished there was something he could do but he had no idea what to say. Yoshimura cleared his throat.

"I was to die the next week. Two days before my execution a law was passed that no longer made Mixer relationships illegal. All prisoners incarcerated for such actions were to be released immediately. Ironic isn't it? If only the law had passed a week sooner then I could have- ah, it's best not to dwell on the past."

Kaneki fidgeted in his seat. He didn't know what to say to such a tragic story. "Yoshimura-san, I'm so sorr-"

"Don't apologize, Kaneki. From that day on I devoted myself to building and running this café. It's a safe haven for not only Mixers but also unmated Omegas and anyone that just wants peace between everyone. That's why I started Anteiku, to be a place where everyone and anyone can coexist."

Kaneki was amazed at Yoshimuras strength. He had respected him before but now his respect had reached a whole new level.

"Time to open up shop, what do you say Kaneki?"

"Oh, um, yes sir!" Kaneki scrambled up and headed to the front of the shop to start his work day. He visited Hinami during his break and learned that since she was an Omega Hinami had never gotten the chance to go to school so she couldn't read very well. Kaneki was more than thrilled to teach her and promised to meet her at Anteiku on the weekends for lessons. Kaneki was just finishing serving someone when from the corner of his eyes he noticed a mix of bright yellow and neon orange. Hide.

Kaneki wasn't sure exactly what he was doing when he practically yelled to Touka that he was going to take over making the coffee in the back. All he knew was that he couldn't see Hide.

"If it isn't the beautiful Touka-chan! Where's Kaneki this fine evening?"

"Beautiful? I thought I was Terrifying Touka?"

"What!? Who would ever call you that? Don't worry my fair Touka I shall defend your honor."

"Uh-huh, anyway Kaneki ran off to the back. I can let him know you're here."

"Nah, never mind. I shouldn't have came when he's working anyway. See ya later!" Hide gave a little salute and walked out the door. So Kaneki's still avoiding me. I should give him a few days to sort out his feelings first, then if he doesn't tell me everything that's wrong I'll have to find a way to force it out of him. Again. Hide sighed as he looked back at Anteiku. I just wish you could see how much I love you, 'Neki. I'd do anything for you. He shook his head and walked away.

Kaneki didn't want to avoid Hide, he really didn't. He was just so afraid of that he would slip up and tell him about him being... of what happened with Rize, he still couldn't say it. He was afraid Hide would discover his pregnancy and reject him. Deep down he knew Hide would never reject him but he couldn't help but feel inferior. Hide was perfect, he shouldn't be corrupted by someone as disgusting as Kaneki.

The day finally ended and Kaneki helped close up shop. He said his goodbyes to his fellow coworkers, Touka, Yoshimura and another man named Nishiki whom he learned was married, mated and bonded to a female Beta named Kimi. They were currently trying for a baby. Maybe you can give them yours. It's not like you want it anyway. No! That's not true! I'm going to do everything I can to protect my baby!

Kaneki was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the figure watching him from the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

Since Hide's last visit to Anteiku Kaneki had successfully continued to dodge him. He felt the guilt eating him up inside but he couldn't be with Hide. You can't be with him because you're weak.

It had been five days since he last saw Hide and seven days since, what Kaneki had now referred to as, the incident. He had decided that it was time to leave Kamii and give up his dream of being a novelist. He might have been able to continue if it was just himself, the harassment was minimal and oddly non existent after Hide found out, but now with a pregnancy there was no way he'd be able to go to Kamii anymore. He had just finished speaking with the secretary at the administration office, he was no longer an university student.

Hide caught sight of Kaneki from behind.Wait, the direction Kaneki's coming from, the only building that's down that way is the administrative buildings. Hide groaned, whether internally or out loud he wasn't sure. Don't tell me he's dropping out. Alright! That's enough! Time for Hide the best friend to talk some sense into him! We'll talk everything out today for sure! Hide sprinted towards Kaneki.

"Kaaanekiiiiiii!"

Kaneki's eyes widened at the sound of his name being yelled from across the courtyard. Suddenly someone came barreling into his back almost knocking him over if it weren't for the warm arms that wrapped around his torso. Kaneki stiffened until he realized it was Hide. Suddenly his vision was filled with yellow as he was spun around to face Hide. Hide's hands clasped his shoulders preventing him from escaping.

Hide glomped Kaneki from behind and subtly dug his nose into the spot on Kaneki's neck, just behind his ear. Hide shivered in pleasure at the scent of Kaneki. It was fresh and clean, pure and simple. Hide would never get enough. That's when the second scent hit him. Fainter than Kaneki's scent itself but still there. The scent of a pregnant Omega. I was right. He is pregnant. The scent will just get stronger. Is that why he's dropping out? That's probably it, he's afraid of the retaliation an unmated pregnant Omega will face. Damn it Kaneki! Don't you know I'm here for you!?

"Hide! How many times do I have I have to tell you to stop surprising me like that!?"

Hide grinned. "Oh no! There's Kaneki's infamous mom look! Besides, if I do it all the time then how are you still surprised?"

"Touchè." Kaneki grumbled. He hated when he had to admit Hide was right. Hide would always get so smug about it. Kaneki was almost relieved that things still seemed normal between them maybe Hide didn't know-

"Kaneki we need to talk."

Kaneki froze at the seriousness in Hide's tone. Did Hide know? He needed to get out of there before he found out. He needed to get away. Now.

"Oh! W-would you look at the time! I have to get to my shift at Anteiku." Hide let Kaneki's shoulders go and squeezed his hands in frustration as he watched Kaneki touch his chin. Even without the nervous tick Hide knew for a fact that Kaneki didn't have a shift today. Anteiku wasn't even open. "Well then, see you later!"

"Kaneki wait!"

Hide tried to run after him but he was already way ahead. Hide kicked the ground and put his hands in his pockets. He could feel the tears building, he tried to stop them but they ran down his face regardless. If things keep going like they are I might lose Kaneki forever. No Hide! Don't be so negative! You'll get Kaneki to talk next time, even if you have to physically tie him down. With a new resolve Hide made his way back home. On the way he stopped at a vending machine and picked up a chocolate milk, a favorite of both his and Kaneki. He sat down on the curb to better enjoy his drink when a man walked past him and selected a coffee from the machine.

A chill ran down Hide's spine. Something seemed off about the large blond man, aside from him being an imposing looking Alpha. He strolled by Hide without a second glance. Hide furrowed his brow until it hit him. Chief Shinohara had recently done a presentation on a case the police force were working on. A case about kidnapped Omegas that were being held captive then sold on the black market to wealthy yet twisted individuals. Omega trafficking. Hide recognized the man as Yakumo Oomori, also known as simply Yamori. Apparently his underground name was Jason.

Why would he walk past me then? I'm an Omega, unless he already has a victim. Hide sat for a few minutes pondering until he finished his milk. He stood, tossed the carton out and proceeded to head home. He couldn't help but shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. I'll make sure to call or at least text Kaneki when I get home to make sure he's alright. Hide had called then sent a text when Kaneki didn't answer. He waited all night for a response. It never came.

Kaneki was getting skittish. He was on his way home but it was starting to get dark, the crowds of the day were thinning leaving the streets practically empty. Kaneki hated this time of day. His heart was racing with every empty alleyway he passed. He felt slightly comforted the next time he looked up to see his apartment was just at the next block.

He was so focused on getting home he failed to notice the large man step out from the alley until it was too late. The man pressed a damp rag that smelled like a horrid combination of chemicals, blood and other unknown scents. Kaneki tried to scream but as soon as he breathed in he felt lightheaded. Just before he passed out he saw that the man was dragging him into a large black van. Once in the van he heard a voice, "What a delicious pick! I'm so glad Rize was taken care of so we could get our hands on him. He'll fetch such a pretty price at auction don't you think? Of course you'll probably want to play with him first, right? Jason." Kaneki tried to protest but his world faded to black.

The next morning Hide ran to Anteiku. He noticed the closed sign on the front entrance. Think, Hide, think! There must be an employee entrance. Hide ran to the back of the building, noticing a nondescript door he decided to knock. Please be the Anteiku employee entrance. Hide attempted to knock on the door but in his haste and anxiety he ended up pounding on it instead. The door flew open.

"What the hell Kaneki! Not only do you decide to show up late but now you have the nerve to almost break the door down you shitty-" Touka cut herself off in confusion. "Huh? Hide? Why are you here? Where's Kaneki?

Hide felt his stomach drop. His worst fear had come true.

"Touka I need to talk with the manager and you and anyone else, oh my god! I need to talk to everyone! I need to go to the police, no wait, they haven't been able to find Jason for years they won't be of any help. Oh my god, Touka! Please!"

Touka was in shock as she watched Hide fall to his knees. He was hysterical. Tears ran down his face while he hyperventilated. She had never seen the cheerful Hide so distraught.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. What the hell is going on?" She dragged him into the café.

"I don't know for sure but I think Kaneki was taken."

"Why would you think that?"

"The Omega trafficker, Jason, I saw him last night. He walked right by me. He must already have a victim and Kaneki's apartment is in that neighborhood and, oh god Touka what if he has him?"

Touka thought for a moment until she remembered where she heard the name Jason before. A few weeks prior the news had reported a recent surge in Omega kidnappings and had named Jason as the polices prime suspect. If what Hide was saying was true, which Touka didn't doubt, for all of Hide's carefree attitude he was actually practically a genius, then Kaneki was in trouble.

"Shit. Let's get the manager." Hide nodded and followed Touka to the manager.

Kaneki awoke to find himself in strange room, no he was in a cage. Kaneki would have gotten up if it weren't for two things, for one he was in excruciating pain. His head was throbbing and his body felt like he was hit by a car, no more like a freight train. Secondly he was chained to the bars behind his back. His heart sped up and he looked around in desperation.

Where am I? Who took me? Why?

The door to his cage opened and in walked what would soon to be Kaneki's worst nightmare.

"I'm so glad Rize didn't get a chance to spoil you too much, Kaneki-kun. Welcome to Aogiri!"

Kaneki tried to back away from the large blond man but was impeded by the iron bars behind him. The man kept advancing. He was pushing a surgical tray with what appeared to be various medical scalpels and saws. Among the items Kaneki noticed an oversized pair of pliers. The man noticed Kaneki's gaze.

"These are my special tools. You see, I like to play with my wares a little differently than Rize. My friends call me Yamori but you, my dear Kaneki, you can call me Jason."

The man picked up the oversized pliers.

Kaneki screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hide was terrified. It had been three days since Kaneki's abduction and there were no leads. Hide was certain that Yamori had taken Kaneki but the next step was finding where he kept his victims. Yoshimura had used a few of his connections from the time he was younger and still connected to the underground while Hide and Touka had placed missing posters throughout the entire city. Three days in and nothing. Hide wouldn't give up. He couldn't give up.

Kaneki was gasping for air. Whether it had been a few minutes, hours or even days he wasn't sure. He felt like he was trapped in Jason's lair for centuries.

"No. P-please. Stop!"

Jason grasped Kaneki's broken finger with his pliers.

"What's one thousand minus seven, Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki chocked on a sob. He knew that every time Jason used that line he was in for hours of relentless torture and he was powerless to stop it.

Five days and still no one had any leads. Okay, just calm down Hide. Think. How can I get information without out being suspicious or actually joining the underground itself? Hide's eyes widened in surprise. The answer was so simple! Why didn't I think of it earlier? Two days later Hide had a shiny new job listing on his resume: records clerk for the local police department.

Kaneki curled up on himself. He felt so exposed being completely bare. Jason had taken all of his clothes, underwear included, so he could reach more skin and inflict maximum damage on Kaneki. He was still chained to the bars of his cage but he felt so weak that even if he weren't chained he probably couldn't escape. He was thankful that when Jason had unchained him momentarily and ordered him to strip he had managed to slip off the friendship bracelet Hide had made him when they were kids and hide it in his pants pocket. Kaneki remembered it vividly.

He was eight years old. He had just met Hide the week prior and was slightly intimidated yet wholly fascinated with the young boy. Kaneki had never met another Omega who was as loud, boisterous and out spoken as Hide. The bright boy had bragged how his mother was a non conformist and would raise Hide as a single mother. Kaneki had asked what happened to his father and was met with a grim response. He had gotten sick, an inoperable brain tumor that had eventually become stage four cancer.

Kaneki had apologized numerous times for asking but Hide shrugged it off. He said his father was a good man who led a good life and had no regrets. Kaneki was in awe of Hide's strength. Hide had shown up with matching bracelets.

"Look at these! Aren't they sooo coool? I made them myself! They're called friendship bracelets!"

He had held them up to Kaneki's face to show him the efforts of his hard work. One bracelet was yellow and orange with a small sun charm hanging on it.

"That one's mine! 'Cause my mom says I'm as bright as the sun!" Hide bragged. "I told her if I was the sun because I was bright then that must mean that you're like the moon. It's quieter than the sun but shines just as bright! So I made you this one!"

Hide held up the second bracelet which was a mix of navy and sky blue. It had a small crescent moon charm. Kaneki had blushed furiously when Hide held his arm to put the bracelet on for him. Kaneki would never forget how gentle and warm Hide's hands were, even as a child.

Kaneki was pulled from his daydream by a sharp tug in his abdomen. He curled inward even more than he was and gritted his teeth. This was just as painful as Jason's torture. What's happening!? Oh god! It hurts! It hurts it hurts! Ithurtsithurtsithurts!

He screamed in agony for what seemed like hours. The pain finally subsided into a dull throb. Kaneki didn't want to look down. He knew what had happened. He looked down at the large puddle of blood he now sat in. The blood from Jason's torture was dry and brownish. This was fresh and red. The scent of his baby was gone.

Hide had been entering the records room during his lunch break everyday since being hired in hopes of finding something new. The police had filed Kaneki under a missing persons case but it had gone cold since it had already been eight days since his disappearance. Hide refused to give up. He was combing through Jason's file when he noted something interesting.

Yamori came from a family who owned hundreds of factories throughout the country. Several of which were abandoned and in desolate cities. Hide jotted down all of the addresses to the empty factories. All that was left was to begin searching them. Hide knew it was dangerous and reckless but he'd do anything and everything just to bring Kaneki home safe.

Such a pathetic excuse of an Omega, you can't even do the one thing Omegas were born to do! Any real Omega wouldn't have had a miscarriage.

"It wasn't my fault."

Hmmm? What was that?

"It wasn't my fault!" Kaneki screamed as loud as he could with his already hoarse voice.

No? Then whose fault is it? You're always taking the blame for someone else. Even after Rize raped you, you still took the blame and thought you were disgusting.

"I'm not. I'm not..." Kaneki shook in fear and sadness. "It's Rize's fault. She's the one who r-raped me."

Yes Kaneki. That's good! And? Your baby?

"It was Jason. Jason killed my baby." Kaneki shook, whether it was in fear or just pure rage even he didn't know. The door to his cage opened. Jason appeared, this time with a small rusted hand saw.

"Kaneki-kun! Are you ready for today's playtime?"

"You..."

Jason looked surprised. "I may have underestimated a pregnant Omegas healing abilities if you're still able to speak."

"You..."

Jason sniffed the air. "Ah, what a shame. It seems the little parasite inside you died." He grinned darkly. "Shall we test your healing abilities now?"

"You killed them!"

In a fit of pure rage and adrenaline Kaneki tore through the chains around his wrists. Jason was so stunned he didn't even have a chance to fight back as Kaneki landed on him, pushing him to the ground. Kaneki pulled the saw from Jason's hand and held it to his throat.

"What's one thousand minus seven?" Jason's eyes widened in fear and Kaneki laughed maniacally.

"Touka and I will check out this place. Yoshimura and Amon take the second address. Akira and Hinami goes to the third place. Seidou," Hide clasped the young officer's shoulder. "I regret to inform you that you're stuck with Nishiki senpai."

"You shitty brat! We literally just met! What'd you-"

"Juuzou and Shinohara will check out address number five. Everyone ready?"

Everyone in the small break room of Anteiku nodded. Hide almost started crying.

"Thank you guys. All of you, I mean it. None of you have to do this for me, for Kaneki, but here you are. Putting your lives on the line." Hide's voice wavered. "Okay! Let's go!"

Kaneki wasn't sure how long he sat there for but it was long enough for the blood on his body to dry leaving his skin sticky and stiff. Jason, or at least what was left of him, littered the entire floor of Kaneki's cage. Kaneki expected to feel remorse. He didn't. He was actually terrified with himself for feeling nothing at all. No pain, no malice. No joy or glee. Just empty. He stood up and wandered off. He found his clothes in a pile right outside the iron door of his cage. He rifled through his pockets and found the bracelet Hide had made him.

He slipped the bracelet on. He would have put his old clothes back on but they were torn and filthy. He explored the place he was in now that he was free. It looked like an abandoned factory. He found a changing room with a stall shower. He tried the shower knob not expecting anything to come out. Surprisingly there was a small stream of water, perhaps the factory didn't use the cities water line. He used it to rinse the caking blood off of him. The water was freezing but he hardly noticed.

He found a spare set of work clothes in one of the lockers. They were slightly moth eaten and smelled rather musty but they were still better than his old clothes. He slipped the slightly large black shirt and pants on. He walked by an old cracked mirror. He looked at his face in awe. He still looked like the same Kaneki, Jason hadn't touched his face, he claimed the customers wouldn't want a facially disfigured toy. There were also major differences. For one his hair had gone completely white.

Maybe from the physical and emotional stress?

Kaneki also noticed that he wasn't as wide eyed and innocent looking. He looked haggard, broken. He felt bile rise in his throat.

You're a murderer now.

Kaneki took a deep breath. I know. I killed him, Jason. Brutally. Yet I feel nothing. But it's fine. I need to find others like Jason. Others who hurt and kill. I need to protect other Omegas. I need to protect Hide. Kaneki's lip quivered when he thought of Hide. I need to be strong. The strong devour the weak. And I'll make very single Alpha feel weak. With a new resolve Kaneki walked out into the night.

Whatever Hide and Touka had expected to find inside the factory a gory mess was not one of them. Hide kicked through the remains and noticed a pair of pliers, Jason's trademark.

Touka wrinkled her nose. "Who the hell did that use to be?"

"Yamori."

"You sure?"

Hide nodded.

"Then who the hell killed him and where's Kaneki?"

Hide had a hunch. It was Kaneki who killed him, wasn't it? He might not look it but he's stronger than most people give him credit for. Hide spotted Kaneki's old clothes. His heart sank. No, please no! He ran over to the clothes and rifled through them. He checked the pockets, everywhere.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Touka crossed her arms.

Hide began laughing in relief. "It's not here! Thank god its not here!"

Touka's eyes widened. "Are you okay? Do you need me to call the manager?"

Hide shook his head and pulled up his sleeve. Underneath was an orange and yellow bracelet.

"Yeah, okay. Nice jewelry but how's that going to help us? Kaneki could be dead for all we know."

"No, no Touka, you don't understand! Kaneki has a matching bracelet to mine. If he were dead it would be here with his clothes. He always wears it. It's gone. Kaneki took it with him. He's alive, Touka! He's alive!"

"But what if-"

"Nope! Not listening! I know Kaneki. He's alive. I just need to find him!"

Hide took Kaneki's clothes with him as he left the factory. Touka was shouting something to him but he wasn't listening. Kaneki, I know you're alive. Be prepared because once I find you I'm taking you home.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaneki stood in front of the odd shop with a pensive look on his face. The shop was in a nondescript building, no storefront window and the name HySy written in red curvy lettering. Am I at the right place? I did ask around and the people who answered directed me here. I hope they have what I'm looking for.

Kaneki had decided that if he was going to become a self proclaimed vigilante then he would need a mask. Vigilante or not murder was still a crime so he needed to protect his identity. Kaneki psyched himself up and entered the shop. Strange. There's no one here. Plus there's a lot more leather than I expected from a mask shop.

"Can I help you?"

The soft voice whispered in Kaneki's ear set him on edge and he flinched. He immediately spun around and took a fighting stance, well, what he assumed was a fighting stance. All he had to go by were the Kung Fu movies Hide would make them watch together.

"Pardon me." The stranger got closer to Kaneki, sniffing him.

Kaneki lowered his fists but was still tense. "Are you the owner?" He was surprised by how flat his tone of voice had become.

"Yes I am. I run this fine establishment. You can call me Uta. Are you shopping for a cute little pet at home?" Uta sniffed him again. "Though you smell like an Omega, perhaps you're shopping for yourself then?" The Beta male's voice was soft and soothing but his close proximity kept Kaneki on edge.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by pet?"

Uta raised a brow. "Do you know what sort of shop you're in right now?"

Kaneki was confused. "Of course. I'm in a mask shop."

Uta looked amused. "May I ask your name?"

Kaneki didn't trust this man but he figured just giving his last name wouldn't hurt. "Kaneki."

"Kaneki-kun, look around."

Kaneki surveyed the shop he was in. There were chains, handcuffs and an assortment of items that Kaneki couldn't even name but looked painful. There was also an obscene amount of leather.

"Do you know what sort of shop you're in now?"

Kaneki hesitated. He had no idea.

"Kaneki-kun do you know what a BDSM shop is?"

"Of course I do!" I have no idea what that is,

"Interesting. Well, Kaneki-kun, to put it simply HySy is a special shop. A sex shop."

Kaneki tried to keep a neutral face but he could feel the warmth rise in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. Damn it! You're stronger than that, Kaneki! Stop blushing! He cleared his throat.

"Yes, well then. It seems I'm in the, um, wrong place. I must have been misinformed. I apologize for wasting your time."

"Just a moment. What are you interested in a mask for?"

Kaneki decided that sharing his plan with someone else could possibly help set it in motion. Kaneki described what his goal was and how he would go about it. He would lure Omega traffickers and customers with the promise of a perfect purchase, a sweet innocent unsuspecting Omega, and then they would meet in a secluded area where Kaneki would kill them. He would need a mask to hide his identity in case there were any bystanders he missed or if his victim got away. Uta seemed impressed.

"An Omega killing off prominent Alphas? Fascinating. I'll help you Kaneki-kun. It sounds fun. I'm always up for some good fun!"

As he left the shop Kaneki determined that this Uta character wasn't the most sane person. Best to be cautious around him. To be cautious around everyone. But there's one person you'll never have to be cautious around, you know. The one you abandoned. I didn't abandon Hide! I'm doing this for his sake! I never want him to go through what I went through! I'll protect him... He subconsciously fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist.

Six months had gone by. Hide felt like tearing his hair out, which wouldn't be very hard to do seeing as he had neglected himself long enough for it to grow past his ears almost reaching his shoulders now. He hadn't seen nor heard of any news about Kaneki. I've gotta try harder! I have to find him!

"Detective Nagachika, back to work." Akira had a stern yet motherly tone in her voice.

"Yes."

Six months was all it took for Hide to make his way up the ranks to achieve detective status. He had impressed the higher ups with his deductive skills and intelligence and he had Chief Shinohara to put in a good word for him on his character. Hide was generally well liked by all of his colleagues, none of that mattered. The only thing Hide really cared about was finding Kaneki.

There was a sudden string of violent murders, all victims were Alphas who were either very prominent, wealthy and twisted or those involved in the underground. Hide suspected that Kaneki might be involved by the way he had found Jason's remains but there was no solid proof. Besides Hide wouldn't be able to find him anyway. The crimes were never committed in the same place twice.

Hide looked up at the clock. "I'm taking a lunch break!" He tried to keep a cheerful tone in his voice but it was hard. Everything's hard without Kaneki here. He sighed and headed to Anteiku.

He was bombarded with a, "You look like shit." as soon as he entered the door.

"Thank you Touka-chan. Im glad to see you're as beautiful and friendly as usual."

"Any leads?"

"No, not yet."

Hide sat at the front counter as Touka prepared his usual order. "Have you ever considered giving-"

"No!" Hide yelled, slamming his fist on the table. His outburst startled several customers. "I'm not giving up on looking for him! Kaneki's my world, my entire life! I'll look for him for the rest of my life if I have to!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. We good?" Hide held his fist out towards Touka. She rolled her eyes but fist bumped him anyway.

"Yeah. We're good."

"I might not have any leads but that doesn't necessarily mean I don't have a plan you know."

It had been a total of eight months since Kaneki's whole ordeal began. He was now a full fledged vigilante complete with a small team. He had picked up a few wayward people from the underground, they didn't quite fit in with normal society but weren't quite as morally corrupt to really fit into the underground either.

There was a Beta named Banjou who was a gang leader but strangely enough was actually pretty docile and didn't really like fighting. He was also strangely enough very adamant about morals. Kaneki was confused as to why he was a gang member in the first place never mind leader.

And then there was Tsukiyama. Tsukiyama was an Alpha from a wealthy family who had joined Kaneki's wayward group because he had supposedly fell in love with Kaneki at first sight. Kaneki had promptly beaten the man to the ground and was disgusted and maybe slightly impressed when said man declared that he was even more in love with Kaneki now.

"Mon amour Kaneki-kun! Why do you insist on wearing such cheap jewelry? I could buy you a diamond bracelet if you wished!" Tsukiyama reached for the braided charm bracelet on Kaneki's wrist.

Kaneki grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. All he would have to do was put slight pressure on it to break it.

"Do not touch it! Never touch it, understand?"

"Y-yes, Kaneki-kun!" He shivered in excitement.

The bracelet Hide had made him was the last connection to his old self, Your pure self. He couldn't bear to see it's purity tarnished by the hands of anyone. But you wear it all the time. You've never even taken it off once since Hide gave it to you and you're the impurest of all. Kaneki took a breath ignoring the voice in the back of his head.

"Kaneki this just came in." Banjou handed Kaneki a paper with a description of the desired Omega a prospective buyer was interested in. Kaneki looked over the paper in disgust.

"I have another client I'm meeting tonight so it'll be a tight squeeze, I most likely won't be able to clean up between jobs. No name for the person I'm meeting?"

Banjou shook his head. "When I spoke with him over the phone all he said was that he was just a lonely rabbit."

Kaneki nodded and headed off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaneki huffed tapping his foot impatiently. Not only did Kaneki have to deal with twisted perverts but now they were making him wait? Kaneki picked at some of the blood that was now drying in his hair. His last client had ended quite messily and there was no time in between to clean himself up. He had finished his job at 10:45 pm, it was now 11:00. Kaneki was sticky with blood, it coated his hands, his entire body and his leather face mask. Which frankly he wanted to kill Uta for.

Sure he had gone out his way to make Kaneki a custom mask but it was made for looks not practicality. Firstly half of the mask covered one eye mimicking an eye patch which made it difficult for Kaneki to see. Secondly the entire mask was made in leather which was durable but far from breathable. His face was covered in sweat.

Thankfully Uta had the foresight to add a zipper around the mouth which Kaneki undid in order to get some air. When Kaneki asked about it Uta had stated it was so Kaneki would be able to eat with it on. Why the hell would I eat with a mask on anyway? Kaneki supposed the mask did have the added benefit of being rather creepy looking. It not only terrified his customers but it also made quite the impact if the daily news stories about the so called vigilante dubbed "Eyepatch" were anything to go by.

The grip Kaneki had on the machete he was holding tightened. There was a shuffling noise near the entrance of the alleyway he was hiding in. Finally! Now I can just take this creep out and get back home.

"Sorry I'm late! Work took longer than expected but hey, better late than never right?"

The figure stepped closer and into a more lit part of the alley. Kaneki's heart stopped. His blood ran cold. No. No! It can't be! Why is he here? I must be seeing things. I've finally lost my mind. This is just a delusion, a hallucination! But you desperately want it to be real, right? No. I don't, because if this is real then that means that he's here! That right in front of me is Hi-

"Yo, Kaneki!"

Kaneki dropped his weapon and fell to his knees.

"Hi-Hide?"

Hide smiled. "Man, what's up with that get up? You styling it up?"

Kaneki looked down at his attire. He was wearing all black, it helped hide the blood stains better, and his rather irritating mask. Hide stepped closer. Kaneki panicked.

"No! S-stay away! I c-can't be around you, Hide! I'm a m-monster! You don't know w-what I've been through, what I've d-done!"

Hide kept advancing regardless of Kaneki's words. He knelt down in front of Kaneki and gestured to Kaneki's mask, Kaneki hesitantly removed it. Hide placed his hand on Kaneki's shoulder. His hands are just as warm as I remember them.

"Kaneki, it's okay." Hide looked down at the ground for a moment then looked back up to Kaneki's face. "I knew."

Kaneki felt his entire body quiver in fear. Hide knew? How much does he know? Why is he still here? Shouldn't he be running and screaming in the opposite direction? Why is he still here? Kaneki could still feel the warmth of Hide's hand on him.

"Kaneki you might not remember that night with Rize but I was there. I saw what Rize did to you. I- I couldn't bear to see you that way and it infuriated me to the point that I-" Hide squeezed Kaneki's shoulder until he looked him in the eyes. You have to tell him. He has the right to know. "Kaneki, that night, I became a murderer. I killed Kamishiro Rize that night."

Kaneki's thought process froze, when it finally rebooted he realized he was crying.

"Oh god, Kaneki! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

Kaneki quieted him by placing a finger on his lips. "Hide-" his voice shook but he struggled to go on. Hide deserved to hear what he had to say, needed to hear it. "Hide I, I've done much worse." He closed his eyes and shook. "I've done so much worse for really no reason but you, you saved me Hide. I- there's more. I need to-"

"Kaneki, Rize isn't the only thing I knew about."

Kaneki's heart was beating so fast in his chest he was afraid that it would stop altogether.

"I know Jason took you, I can only imagine what he did to you. I saw what you did to him and the only thing I was disappointed about was that I didn't get to him first. Of course I also know everything about the Eyepatch case too Kaneki. You did nothing wrong, you didn't kill innocent people. They were criminals who did far worse than you could ever think of."

Kaneki let himself be pulled into an embrace. He buried his nose into Hide's neck and inhaled. It smelled like home.

Hide breathed in Kaneki's scent. I wonder what happened to his baby. He would have already given birth by now but what if- Hide pulled away and looked at Kaneki.

"Kaneki, I knew about the pregnancy too. Your baby, is it-?" He let his question trail off not knowing how to proceed.

Kaneki choked on a sob and shook his head. "It didn't- I couldn't-" He let out a wail of despair as fresh tears trailed down his cheeks.

Hide pulled him back into an embrace. The baby's gone. Hide felt an inexplicable heaviness in his heart. Kaneki lifted his shaking arms and tried to return it. Hide began stroking his hair and murmuring reassurances into his ear.

"It's alright 'Neki. I've got you now. You're alright, you're safe."

"Hi-Hide!" Kaneki's grip tightened. "I've been so lonely without you!"

"I know, me too 'Neki, me too." Hide drew back and rested his forehead against Kaneki's. "How many times have I told you that rabbits die of loneliness?"

Kaneki sobbed again while Hide used his thumb to brush away Kaneki's tears. They both sat clinging to each other for what seemed like hours. It very well could have been. Finally Hide pulled away and guided Kaneki's face back to his, his hands cupping his cheeks.

"Kaneki, let's go home."

Kaneki gave a slight nod, a minute smile on his lips.

"Let's go home, Hide."


	11. Chapter 11

Kaneki had cleaned the majority of the blood from his hands and face at Hide's apartment and was now wrapped in a blanket with a cup of hot chocolate. He had to ask.

"How on earth did you find me? I mean, how'd you know I was Eyepatch Hide?"

"Excuse you, that's Detective Nagachika to you!"

Kaneki's eyes widened to a comical size. "D-detective!? How!? It's only been eight months since I was gone!"

Hide sighed dramatically. "My dear Kaneki, when you are cursed with the intelligence, beauty and charisma such as I then high ranking jobs just throw themselves at you! It's a tragedy really."

Kaneki almost choked on his drink at Hide's monologue. He felt an odd sensation making its way up his throat and out of his mouth came a foreign sound. Oh. I'm laughing. Hide chuckled.

"So how did you become such a bad ass vigilante? Where'd my adorable little bookworm go?"

Kaneki's face heated up at the word adorable. "I still like reading!"

Hide turned on the sofa he was sitting on to face Kaneki who was seated next to him. Kaneki heard Hide sigh and when he turned his head to ask him what was wrong he caught the most adoring and affectionate look that he had ever seen on Hide's face.

"You know I love you, right?"

Kaneki spluttered and dropped his hot chocolate. "W-what!?"

Hide leaped up to help Kaneki clean up his spilled drink.

"S-sorry! I'm going to clean up in the bathroom!" Kaneki practically yelled and ran to Hide's bathroom, he had stayed over Hide's house so many times he could navigate with his eyes closed.

Hide reflected on his actions while cleaning up the spill. Dammit Nagachika! You always say the wrong thing at the wrong time! He's been through so much and here you are throwing a love confession at him? What the hell's wrong with you? Kaneki had just looked so beautiful under the soft light of Hide's living room lamp that he couldn't stop the words from slipping out.

Oh, right, Kaneki went to shower but he doesn't have any other clothes besides what he was wearing. I'm not letting him put blood stained clothes back on. He went to his dresser and pulled out the softest pajama pants he could find alongside a soft cotton shirt. He could hear the water already running through the bathroom door. He knocked softly.

Kaneki had turned the water almost as hot as it would go. It scalded his skin but he didn't care if it burned it off. He felt disgusted with himself. I'm nothing but a used, murderous Omega and I have the audacity to want someone as wonderful as Hide to love me? I don't deserve him. But you want him, why shouldn't you have him? Stop being so selfish Kaneki. Hide wants you too. But he probably only meant that he loved me as a friend. Have you ever heard him say the word love to his other friends? No, but-!

Kaneki's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Hey, um, I'm gonna leave some clothes just outside the door for when you're done. Uh, just leave your old ones on the bathroom floor and I'll wash them later... Or you could just throw them out, I mean blood's pretty hard to get out of clothes, right? You could just keep borrowing my clothes and, um, okay now I'm rambling. I'm leaving now!"

"Hi-"

Kaneki tried calling out to him but his voice got stuck in his throat. You need to talk once you get done. You can't keep running away. Kaneki finished scrubbing his hair and skin, the slight pinkish tint of the water going down the drain making him shiver. He exited the shower and cracked the door to snatch the clothes Hide had left. He chuckled. He must have been in a rush, he forgot underwear. Kaneki pulled the pajamas on and melted. They're so soft. I don't think I've ever worn something so soft. You need to talk now. Talk. Right. He checked the living room only to find Hide wasn't there.

"Hi-Hide?"

He ran to the kitchen. Nothing.

"Hide!"

He could feel his panic rising. Where is he? Don't tell me, did someone take him? Oh god! Hide! Kaneki ran into a figure exiting Hide's room and acted on his first instinct. He punched the person in the face and straddled their waist once they fell. He wrapped his hands around their neck.

"Where's Hide!"

"Ka-neki!"

Hide had just left his bedroom after changing into some pajamas when he was attacked. At first he was worried someone had broken in until he realized it was Kaneki straddling him. That's when Kaneki's hands wrapped around his throat.

"Where's Hide!"

Hide could feel his windpipe constrict and small black specks dotted his vision. He forced himself to try to speak over the strong grip.

"Ka-neki!"

Kaneki's eyes widened in horror. What have I done? He jumped off of Hide and ran for the door. I need to get away! I need to stay away! He almost fell on his face when Hide's hand grabbed his ankle.

"Oh no you don't! I didn't spend the last eight months alone just to have you disappear on me again!"

"Hide, let go of me!" Kaneki slumped to the floor. He wondered if Hide would understand what he was saying, he could barely understand his own garbled words over his sobbing. "You don't understand! I can't be near you! I'm a murderer! I'm filthy! I'm used! I almost killed you!" Kaneki's breath hitched at the realization that he could have indeed killed Hide right then and there.

"But you didn't."

"Wha-"

Hide smiled. Kaneki thought he looked beautiful even with the ugly bruise now forming on his left cheek and darkening hand prints around his neck.

"I said, you didn't."

"But I could have-"

"But you didn't. Kaneki, you were scared, panicked and frightened. You didn't realize it was me and reacted on instinct. It's only natural especially given everything you've been through."

"But I-"

Hide let go of his ankle and scooted closer. He cupped Kaneki's cheek in his palm.

"Ken."

Kaneki's heart beat wildly in his chest. Hide's never used my first name before. It sounds so good.

"Ken, listen to me. I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life now whether you like it or not. It might not have been exactly the right time to say it but I meant what I said, I love you. I've always loved and I always will. Now and forever."

This is a dream. It has to be. There's no way this is real. Hide would never, could never-

"You don't have to answer me now, you don't even have to answer me ever, we can stay just friends but I'm not letting you go. Not anymore."

Kaneki's lip quivered. "I-is it r-really okay? C-can I be so selfish?"

Hide pulled him into a hug. "You always think of yourself as selfish but you've never done even one thing for yourself. So Ken, let me be here for you. Be selfish, just this once, okay?"

Kaneki held onto Hide tightly. "O-okay."

"It's been a long day. Let's head to bed, alright?" Kaneki nodded.

They headed to the bedroom where Hide began laying blankets onto the floor.

"Hide, what are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm making my bed of course."

"But that's stupid. We've always shared a bed when I stayed over."

Hide scratched his cheek. "Yeah but I wasn't sure if you'd still want to after, you know, all that cheesy stuff I said. I didn't know if you'd still be comfortable sharing a bed with me."

Kaneki blushed. "I- I don't mind. Hide, I feel- I lo-" He was shaking. Why can't I say it? Hide grasped his hand and held it gently.

"It's okay. I know."

Kaneki didn't think he could shed anymore tears. He was wrong. They got into bed, both lying on their backs. Hide grabbed Kaneki's hand.

"This okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Hide. Thank you so much."

Hide rubbed Kaneki's knuckles with his thumb. The soothing motion eventually lulled Kaneki to sleep. Hide followed shortly after.

An hour or two later Hide was woken by the sound of the sheets shuffling and quiet sniffling. Kaneki was mumbling something in his sleep.

"No, stop! It hurts! It hurts!"

Hide's heart shattered into a million pieces.

"My baby, no- I can't! Rize, stop!"

"Ken! Ken, wake up!"

Hide didn't want to touch him in case it made things worse. Kaneki's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked around frantically.

"It's okay. Come here." Hide opened his arms toward Kaneki. Kaneki threw himself into his arms.

"Hide, I- she was- Jason, he-"

"Shh. It's okay. Shh."

Hide stroked his hair until Kaneki fell asleep again. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki. He had put on a lot more muscle but Hide couldn't help but feel like he was terribly frail. It's alright, Ken. I'll get you help and I'll stick by you every step of the way. I'll never let you go again. I'll protect you.


	12. Chapter 12

Hide entered Anteiku with a weary, tired but happy looking smile. Touka raised a brow.

"You look pretty pleased with yourself. What's up?"

Hide collapsed on one of the stools in front of the counter. "I found him Touka. I actually found him!"

Her eyes widened. "What!? Where the hell is he!?"

"Huh? He was right behind-"

Hide turned around to find Kaneki standing awkwardly outside the café. He gestured for Kaneki to come in. Kaneki looked sheepish but entered the shop.

"Oh my god... You shitty Kaneki!"

Touka went to move towards him but was stopped by Hide's hand on her wrist. She looked at him in confusion.

"Let him come to you." He whispered.

She nodded and sat back down. Kaneki approached them slowly, Hide was reminded of a small frightened animal. Just like a rabbit.

"Hey, Touka-chan." Kaneki gave a small wave.

"Hey yourself. It's been awhile, huh?"

"Yeah."

Hide noticed Kaneki picking at his nails so he took his hand. "How you holding up?" Kaneki looked up at Hide and answered his question.

"Sorry, I'm a bit nervous. It's been a while since I've been around so many people."

"Oh yeah, the manager wants to see you guys in the back after closing. Actually, everyone kind of wants to see you. That okay?"

Kaneki thought it over. He wanted to see everyone else as well.

"That's fine." He squeezed Hide's hand a little tighter. Once the shop closed up Hide and Kaneki followed Touka to the backroom where not only the manager but also Nishiki, Kimi, Hinami and, wait was that Banjou and Tsukiyama?, we're waiting.

"Nii-chan!"

Hinami had run straight towards and wrapped her arms around his waist. Kaneki tensed but did his best to return the hug. Yoshimura approached and gently pried Hinami away.

"Let's give Kaneki-kun some space, hm? He must be tired."

Hinami looked sheepish. "I'm so sorry Nii-chan! I just got so excited to see you that I forgot about-" She trailed off.

"Yo, shitty Kaneki." Nishiki stepped in before things could get awkward. "Been awhile, huh?"

"Nishiki-senpai! It has, it's nice to see you. It's nice to see you as well Kimi-san."

"It's good to see you again Kaneki-kun!" Kimi gave a friendly wave.

"Kaneki." Banjou gave a slight nod of his head.

"Banjou-san. What are you and Tsukiyama-san doing here?"

"Ah! You see mon amour, I am quite the regular customer here and Yoshimura-san knew of our connection. Not to worry! I did not tell him about your admirable vigilante services! I simply stated I had a wonderful, handsome, delicious", at this Hide glared and pulled Kaneki closer to him, "friend. Yoshimura-san was curious to who this friend I was gushing about was and your name happened to come about. He contacted me shortly after the news of your arrival to this fine establishment so I could meet you once again!"

Kaneki was confused. "But why did you come?"

"I didn't know what became of my precious little Omega! You left for a job last night and never returned! I didn't know what to think! I had to come see your beauty in person!" He then sighed. "Of course Banjou insisted I drag him along."

"We were really worried Kaneki! I'm glad to see you're alright. Who's that?" Banjou gestured to Hide.

"Yes dear Kaneki-kun, who is this?"

Tsukiyama approached Kaneki and traced a finger down his cheek. Kaneki was about to retort when suddenly Hide's hand shot out, grabbing Tsukiyama by the wrist. His grip was so tight his knuckles were white.

"I'd greatly appreciate if you didn't touch Ken again. Ever." Hide kept a friendly smile on his face but the threat in his voice was very clear. Tsukiyama gripped his chest.

"Magnifique! What a beautiful Omega! Ah! Is this love? Ah! Not to worry Kaneki-kun! I still love you just as I had since the day we first met!"

Hide released the man. He was vaguely shocked, he hadn't expected that response.

"Tsukiyama-san is a very interesting person to say the least."

Hide was worried. "He's not gonna follow us home is he?"

Kaneki cracked a knuckle. "No, I'm sure he won't."

"Kaneki-kun."

"Oh, Yoshimura-san."

"Please sit, we have much to discuss with the group, yes?"

Kaneki nodded and sat on one of the sofas, Hide right next to him. They all spent the next few hours listening to Kaneki's story, beginning with Rize and ending with how he ended up here. He left the most graphic derails out and had to stop and restart in some places but he was ultimately glad to get most of it off his chest. His friends asked questions without trying to pry and Kaneki did his best to answer all of them. He finally felt some semblance of safety in what felt like an eternity.

The small group ended their night and went their separate ways. Tsukiyama begged Kaneki and Hide to let him stay with them, the answer was Kaneki's foot to his groin. Hide and Kaneki were on their way back to Hide's apartment when Hide brought the topic up.

"I think it'd be good for you to see someone."

"See someone? But I thought you and I were..."

Kaneki gestured to their intertwined hands. Kaneki noticed Hide's hands were unusually warm.

"Not like that, silly! Of course you're my-" Hide cut himself off for a moment to think. Boyfriends is kind of cliché, plus it doesn't sound like a deep enough connection for what Ken and I have. Lovers? Nah, that just sounds like some fling. Hide thought of the one word that would insinuate they were bonded for life and his cheeks darkened. "You're my mate."

Kaneki almost tripped over his own feet as his heart sped up. He felt like his entire body was blushing. Hide wants to be my mate!?

"Too soon?"

Kaneki shook his head furiously. "No! Not at all! Mates... mates is good." He walked a little closer to Hide. "The truth is..." It's now or never, Kaneki. He took a deep breath. "It's always been you. Hide, for a long time now I- I've been in lo-"

"It's alright. You don't need to force yourself to say it Ken."

Kaneki shook his head. "No, I do!" He closed his eyes and relaxed. He opened eyes and stopped on the sidewalk, when Hide stopped as well Kaneki looked directly into his eyes. "Hide, I love you."

Hide took Kaneki's shaking hands into his own. "I love you too Ken." Hide slowly brought his hand to Kaneki's forehead gauging his reaction the entire time. He pushed his hair back and place a gentle kiss on his forehead. He pulled back smiling. Then he frowned. "Hey! No fair! Your adorableness distracted me from the subject I was trying to bring up!"

"I'm not adorable!" Kaneki pouted.

"Even cuter when you're pouting."

"I'm not pouting!"

"Wait, wait, wait! I'm getting sidetracked again! What I was trying to say before you started acting all cute," Kaneki grumbled, "was that I think you should see a professional."

"A professional?"

"Mhm. Like a therapist, psychologist, psychiatrist, whichever, just someone you can talk to. Someone who can help give you coping mechanisms."

"Hide I don't need anyone. I'm not-" Crazy? But I am. I have nightmares. I can't get Rize or Jason out of my head. I'm really messed up.

Hide reached into his pocket to fish out his keys as they neared his apartment door. Kaneki noticed Hide pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Hey, hey, hey! I know what you're thinking right now! 'I'm really messed up. Hide's right, I'm crazy!' But you're wrong, so stop!"

He opened the door and let Kaneki enter first. "Anyone who went through even half of what you did would need help you know. They probably wouldn't even be able to function. You're strong, Ken. A lot stronger then you give yourself credit for."

Kaneki sighed. He's right. I know. He's always right. "Thank you Hide. I will see someone, I'll even set up an appointment tomorrow. I love you. So much." Kaneki waited for Hide to shut and lock the apartment door before moving towards him and initiating his first hug. Kaneki felt Hide's arms wrap around him in return and moved his face to nuzzle Hide's neck. He smelled like home and sweet and- that's when the smell hit him. He pulled back and looked into Hide's face.

"You're in heat?"

Hide chuckled nervously. "Yeah, haha, it kind of just started on our way home actually."

Kaneki looked down but refused to let go. His face was on fire. "D-do you need me to he-help?"

Hide pulled him closer again. "Nah. Let's just shower and hop into bed. It'll go away in a few days."

Kaneki was slightly relieved. He wanted to be with Hide, he wanted to be mated, bonded, married, any and every connection that screamed "we're together and we're in love!" but he wasn't sure if he was ready to be intimate in that way yet. The only intimacy he had ever experienced was with Rize and- No, don't think about it. Not now.

"Alright! Shower time! You can go first, I need the cold water anyway."

Kaneki laughed, I haven't laughed so much in so long, and headed of to shower. When he was done and once again dressed in yet another set of Hide's pajamas he waited for Hide's return. Once Hide had finished they both got into bed.

"Hide, I've been meaning to ask but whatever happened to my apartment?"

"It got sold. But no worries! I, the amazing Hide, managed to sneak in and get all your clothes and books back! They're in that little spare room at the end of the hall."

"Oh. Then why have I been wearing your clothes then?"

Hide groaned. "It's embarrassing but I'll spill. I've actually always wanted to see you wearing a boyfriend shirt. There! I said it! Nagachika Hideyoshi shall forever be memorialized as a certified pervert!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "You're not a pervert. You're just a dork."

"Gah! I'm wounded, Ken! Seriously wounded!" Kaneki flicked his forehead.

It was silent for a few minutes before Kaneki whispered.

"Hide, will you... will you hold me?"

"Only if you hold me back!"

Kaneki made a sound that could only be described as a giggle. "Deal."

They both rolled over to face each other. Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki's shoulders while Kaneki settled for holding Hide's waist. Hide threw the blanket over them and cuddled Kaneki close. He kissed the crown of Kaneki's head.

"Goodnight Ken! I love you!"

Kaneki smiled into Hide's chest. "Goodnight. I love you too, Hide."

For the first time in eight months Kaneki had a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Kaneki was sitting and enjoying a cup of coffee at Anteiku. It had been six months since Hide had found him and over a year since Rize's rape and Jason's torture. Kaneki had been seeing a therapist every week and had even joined a rape support group. Of course he was terrified but he eventually found that actually talking about things and not bottling them up helped tremendously.

Of course Hide was there every step of the way. He even encouraged Kaneki to start writing a book about his experiences. It was surprisingly very therapeutic. Kaneki took another sip of his coffee. He noticed Touka take off her work apron and make her way over to his table. She must be on her break now.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Touka sat across from him.

"Some days are better than others. Today's a good day."

Touka smiled. "That's good. Plus you have that idiot boyfriend of yours."

Kaneki chuckled. " I believe you mean genius boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of your boyfriend, whatever happened to the Eyepatch case?"

"The police released an official statement saying that they apprehended the suspect and he shall be duly punished."

Touka raised a brow. "And was he?"

"Chief Shinohara decided that my punishment would be to stay home and recover from my whole ordeal."

"Seriously!? They just let you off? Oh wait, I forgot. The newest lead detective must have had a hand in that, right? Seeing as you're sleeping together and all."

Kaneki blushed. "I-it's not like that Touka-chan!"

"Oh? So you're not having sex?"

Kaneki shook his head.

"Well why the hell not!?"

Kaneki curled in on himself. "I- I don't think I'm ready yet. We haven't gone any further than hand holding and c-cuddling."

Touka softened the tone in her voice. "Hey, that's completely understandable Kaneki. Don't feel pressured by me. I'm sure that idiot Hide's not pressuring you, right? What about during your heats?"

"No, of course he's not. He ends up just ignoring his own heats and whenever I go through my heat he's always there with soft clothes, water and cold things. Anything to make me more comfortable. He hasn't brought up se-sex even once. But-"

"But?"

Kaneki's face burned. "I- I want to kiss him."

Touka smirked. "Well dummy, why don't you?"

"What if he doesn't want to!? What if I'm moving too fast!?"

"Six months of dating and you think Hide wouldn't want a kiss? Oh my god! The two of you are complete idiots! I give up!"

"Terrifying Touka giving up? Has the world come to an end?"

"Ah, speak of the idiot."

Hide stood behind Touka with a ridiculous yet adorable grin on his face.

"So what're you guys talking about?"

"You and Kaneki's love life."

"Oh really? Ken, I never took you for the kiss and tell type if guy!"

Kaneki buried his face in his hands. "Gah! Would you two stop teasing me?"

"Awwww, but you look so cute when you blush!" Hide wrapped an arm around Kaneki's waist and sat close enough that their knees were brushing.

"I'm not cute! You're cute!"

Hide squirmed in his seat. "Ahhh! Did you hear that Touka? Ken thinks I'm cute!"

Touka snorted.

Kaneki groaned. "I hate you both."

"Noooooooo! Ken doesn't love me anymore!"

"Quiet down, you're annoying the other customers." Kaneki tried scolding Hide but he couldn't keep the slight smile off his face. "Enough about us. What about you and Yoriko?"

For the first time Kaneki saw Touka blush. She didn't say a word but held her phone out to them. The background was a picture of Touka and Yoriko, presumably in a photo booth, Yoriko was planting a kiss on Touka's cheek while Touka's face was bright red. There was little red hearts framing the photo.

"Congratulations Touka-chan!"

"Finally!"

Hide and Kaneki exclaimed at the same time. Touka put her phone away.

"I finally told Yoriko my feelings and all she did was sigh and say 'about time'. Apparently she felt the same and wasn't bothered by the whole Alpha/Beta situation."

Hide leaned over the table. "So what gave you the guts to finally confess?"

Touka scoffed. "It was actually the two of you idiots." Her gaze softened. "I know it must be hard," Kaneki nodded, "what people think, what they must say, but I see how much you two love each other and I thought that happiness is worth more than what society thinks."

Kaneki smiled at Hide, his affection for him clearly written on his face. "It hasn't been easy but we're doing our best."

"Mhm. No one's ever going to split us apart." Hide pulled Kaneki closer, resting their heads gently together.

"Ugh. You lovebirds need to get a room."

Hide laughed boisterously while Kaneki tried to keep his giggle in. They talked with Touka until her break was over then decided to head home.

"Is your shift at the station over?"

"Yep! I'm totally free for the rest of the night! Want to go out somewhere? How about Banjou-san and Tsukiyama-san's bakery?"

Kaneki laughed. "How those two ended up in a business together let alone a bakery will forever mystify me. All they do is argue like cats and dogs. I'm glad they left the underground though. They deserve to be happy. Ah, would it be alright if we just relaxed at home today?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll make some dinner then we can watch some cheesy movies?"

"Mm. Sounds good." Kaneki reached for Hide's hand and Hide intertwined their fingers.

Hide cooked a simple dinner and brought their plates and some drinks into the living room. After a playful debate over which cheesy pointless movie they would watch they finally settled in. Halfway through the movie they had finished dinner, their plates abandoned on the coffee table, Hide stretched his arm across the back of the couch allowing Kaneki to snuggle up into his side.

Alright Kaneki. You can do this! Just lean over and- Holy shit! Just do it! Kaneki tilted his head up and squeezed his eyes shut. He dove in for the kiss. Apparently aiming a kiss with your eyes shut was harder than Kaneki anticipated and he missed Hide's lips completely. Instead Hide saw the motion from the corner of his eye and turned his head to ask Kaneki what was wrong resulting in their foreheads clashing together. Kaneki held his head and groaned.

"Ow! Oh man Ken, you alright there? What's wrong?"

Kaneki groaned again, this time in embarrassment. "A kiss..." He mumbled.

"Hmm?"

Kaneki fidgeted with his hands. "I was trying to ki-kiss you."

Hide's heart was racing, he was sure his face was hot enough to physically burn something. Shit! Why's he so cute! God, everyday I just fall in love with him all over again!

"Ken." Hide cupped Kaneki's cheek in his hand and tilted his face towards him. He slowly brought his face closer to Kaneki's and waited, gauging his reaction.

Kaneki thought he was going to have a heart attack due to the sheer force his heart was beating. Oh, wow, oh my god is this really happening? Is Hide going to- His thought was cut short with a warm gentle pressure to his lips. Hide tilted his head slightly for a better angle and began moving his lips, just a simple alteration of gentle pressure then moving away. Kaneki brought his hands to Hide's back, they were shaking with excitement. Hide mistook excitement for fear and pulled back just enough to speak.

"Are you okay? Need to stop?"

Kaneki frantically shook his head. "N-no! More, please."

Hide stroked Kaneki's face. "But you're shaking."

"It's not because I'm scared..."

"Nervous?"

Kaneki shook his head again. "Nervous, not exactly."

Hide thought a moment. "Excited nervousness?"

Kaneki nodded bashfully.

"So cute." Hide murmured before moving back in. Kaneki met him halfway this time. Kaneki tried matching the rhythm of Hide's lips with his own. Hide slotted his top lip in between Kaneki's bottom and top gently prying them open. Kaneki opened willingly. He took deep breaths. This is Hide. I trust Hide. He let his eyes fall shut. They flew back open as he felt something wet tentatively touch his bottom lip. Hide backed off once again.

"Still doing okay? Was that too much?"

"No, I just- it just surprised me is all. I'm good."

"Alright. If you want to stop just shove me away, okay?"

Kaneki nodded dazed. When Hide moved back in Kaneki immediately opened his mouth. He felt Hide's tongue slowly make its way into his mouth. It was a strange feeling, having something so soft and warm in his mouth, but he decided it was definitely a welcomed sensation. The tip of Hide's tongue gently prodded his own, he wasn't sure what to do so he settled on just lifting it. Hide immediately twined his own tongue with Kaneki's and gently sucked. Kaneki couldn't help the moan that made its way out of his throat. His face turned even redder than it was and he pulled away.

"S-sorry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He was panting slightly.

Hide ruffled his hair. "No need to be sorry, Ken. I was actually three seconds from moaning myself there." Kaneki noticed that Hide also seemed out of breath and his cheeks were stained bright red. "Do you wanna stop?"

"Um, maybe just a little more?"

A little more turned into another hour. Kaneki's lips were so swollen they felt slightly numb but it had felt so good he never wanted it to end. He did end up hearing Hide moan, multiple times in fact. Kaneki almost felt proud of the fact that he could make Hide feel so good by just kissing.

They were both breathing heavily and wrapped up together, Kaneki's legs on Hide's lap and Hide's arm around his shoulders. The movie had long ended so Hide left to put the dishes in the sink while Kaneki sat on the couch in a daze. I did it! I finally kissed Hide!

"Hey my adorable little couch potato, ready to hit the sack?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Bed. Right."

Kaneki almost felt like he was in a trance as they took turns showering and getting ready for bed. Once they got under the sheets and settled in their favorite sleeping position, Hide sprawled out with Kaneki curled up against his side and his head on Hide's arm, Kaneki couldn't help but ask.

"How did you get so good at kissing? I mean, that was my f-first and all but still..."

Hide laughed nervously. "Honestly? Do you want the truth?"

Kaneki felt a bit apprehensive but decided that it didn't really matter anyway. Hide was his and he was Hide's now. "Mm. The truth."

"I know I'm so super cool and can get all the ladies and even men but," Hide groaned and threw his arm over his face, "the truth is, and please don't laugh, I could never bring myself to actually be in a relationship with anyone. Ever. I've always been in love with you since we were like eight so I actually learned everything I know about sex and kissing and stuff from books, movies and maybe the occasional tutorial video?"

Kaneki couldn't help the giggle that escaped his lips.

"Duuuuude! I just said not to laugh, didn't I?"

Kaneki snorted. "Sorry, sorry. It's just- really? Tutorial videos?" Kaneki broke out into full fledged laughter.

"Oh! That's how it's gonna be, huh? Alright! Fine! This means war!"

Hide rolled over on top of Kaneki and began tickling his sides.

"Oh god! Haha! No! Stop! Ahahaha! I give! I give!"

"Never! This is your punishment for laughing at me!"

After a few minutes of tickling, which seemed like hours to Kaneki, Hide finally stopped and nuzzle into Kaneki's neck. He planted soft kisses which left Kaneki feeling warm and fuzzy inside. Hide pulled away and looked into Kaneki's eyes.

"Hey Ken, what would you say if I asked you to bond with me?"

Kaneki's heart fluttered wildly in his chest. Bonding? But that would mean that Hide wants- To be life mates. Kaneki nodded wordlessly.

"Do you want to do it now?"

Kaneki nodded again, this time even more enthusiastically. They both sat up until the were facing each other cross-legged on the bed.

"Do you want to start or do you want me to?"

"Um, I'd actually feel more comfortable if you did it first."

Hide smiled gently. "Sure thing."

Hide scooted closer to Kaneki until he could press his face right up against Kaneki's neck just beneath his right ear. Hide began rubbing his face against the spot stimulating Kaneki's scent glands. Kaneki's heart was racing. This act was even more sacred and binding then sex or even marriage. Only the truly devoted actually bonded.

Kaneki felt Hide leave little kisses all around the area and his heart melted. Hide was just so sweet. His hands grabbed onto Hide's shoulders and he gasped as soon as he felt Hide's mouth open wide over the skin and he gently bit down. The bite was hard enough to leave a light impression of Hide's teeth but not hard enough to draw any blood. The mark would stay for the rest of his life and his scent would now forever smell of both himself and Hide. Hide sat back and admired the mark. He caressed his fingers over it and smiled at Kaneki. Kaneki shivered in pleasure.

"Okay! Okay! My turn! My turn!" Hide bared his neck.

Kaneki laughed lightly at Hide's childishness. Hide felt Kaneki smile against his neck before rubbing his face on his scent glands. His heart was pounding and he felt giddy with the current intimacy. He felt Kaneki mimic his previous actions and leave small butterfly kisses on his skin. He couldn't help but giggle. When he felt the actual bite he almost moaned. The pleasurable feeling combined with what it actually meant to be bonded left him breathless. When Kaneki finished they both sat in a pleasurable daze just staring at each other.

"Wow. So that was. Wow."

"Um, yeah."

Hide giggled and fell backwards into bed pulling Kaneki along with him. They laid in bed just listening to the others breathing until Kaneki noticed Hide's breathing had evened out. He was asleep.

Kaneki couldn't help but touch the mark on his neck and admire Hide's matching one. We're really bonded now. Kaneki snuggled into Hide, wrapping one of Hide's arms over his torso and hiding his face in his chest. He pulled the blankets over them. Hide finally belongs to me and I finally belong to him. I never thought I could be so happy but Hide proves me wrong by making me happier every single day. That was the last thing Kaneki thought before he drifted of to sleep wrapped in his mate's arms.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning he had shared some kisses with Hide before he left for work, that's when Kaneki decide that he should start to get his life back on track. He left the apartment as soon as he saw Hide off and went to Anteiku. He spoke with the manager who was more than willing to rehire him. He was sent to work right away. He decided to also go to Kamii after his shift to enroll again.

"I can't believe I'm going to be working with you again. Jeez you better not break-" Touka was walking past him when she suddenly froze. She whipped around. "Oh my god, let me see it!" Before Kaneki even had time to process her words his head was being yanked to the side, Touka examining the side of his neck. "Oh my god!" She whispered. "You guys actually bonded! So how was it?"

"H-huh? We-well, I mean, um, it was... Why do you insist on embarrassing me Touka-chan!"

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, this is girl talk."

"I'm not a girl." Kaneki dead panned.

"Figuratively you dummy! So? How was it? I bet he sucked!"

Kaneki blushed. "Well, he did leave a few kisses before he bit."

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The sex idiot. How was the sex?"

"T-Touka-chan! You're too young to be talking like that!"

"I'm literally only a year younger than you. So spill."

"We- we didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"We didn't go that far."

"Seriously!? You guys go as far as bonding for life which is waaaay more of a commitment than sex or even marriage and you're telling me that's all you did!? What is this? A 'I don't believe in sex before marriage' deal?"

Kaneki groaned. "Touka-chan, really..."

"Yoriko and I already went that far." Touka looked smug.

"Wha-"

Before Kaneki could say anything he was interrupted by the chiming of the door.

"Welcome to Antei-"

"Nii-chan!" Hinami ran across the shop while Ryouko found a table. Touka hurried over to take her order. "Nii-chan your bonded now! To Hide-nii!"

"Hide-nii?"

Hinami blushed. "When you were, um, gone, Nagachika-san was teaching me how to read and write." Kaneki's heart swelled with pride. Hide really was too sweet. "He's like a second big brother, he insisted I call him Hide so I started calling him Hide-nii. I hope you don't mind." She looked down bashfully.

Kaneki ruffled her hair. "Of course I don't mind. I'm actually glad Hide gets along so well with all my friends."

Hinami beamed. "Yeah! Plus Hide-nii is really friendly! And he makes me feel safe!"

Kaneki smiled. "He makes me feel safe too."

"I'm glad you're happy Nii-chan."

"Me too." Kaneki cocked his head to the side. "But how did you know I was bonded from the other side of the café?"

"Oh that! Mama says I have a really good nose! I can smell scents from farther away then most people, plus I can smell heats and pregnancy days before anyone else!" She looked proud of herself.

"That's amazing Hinami-chan!"

"Hina-chan!"

"Oh! I have to go, mama's calling!" She wrapped her arms around Kaneki's waist and gave a tight squeeze. Kaneki hugged back.

Kaneki had stopped at Kamii to enroll again and then headed home. Home. It doesn't matter where we live, Hide's my home now. He wasn't paying attention and bumped into a man. He looked up to apologize,

"I'm so sor-"

He immediately stopped when he noticed the lecherous face on the Alpha. He watched as the man licked his lips and came closer. Kaneki froze in fear.

"Well, well. What do we have he-"

The man stopped, sniffed the air and then furrowed his brow.

"An Omega that's bonded with an Omega? Ugh. Disgusting!"

Kaneki balled his hands into fists. His entire body shaking with rage.

"Go fuck yourself!" He yelled as he socked the man right in the face. The Alpha stood in shock as his nose poured blood, it was more than likely broken. Kaneki was even more shocked than the man. He turned and ran.

Oh god! What did I do!? Hahaha! You finally stood up for yourself is what you did! You should have killed him though, he was so stunned he wouldn't have stood a chance! No! No, no, no! Killing is wrong Kaneki! He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before entering the apartment. Hide was already home.

"Welcome home! I already made some-" Hide immediately stood up and rushed to his side. "What happened Ken?" Kaneki relayed the entire incident with the Alpha then broke into tears. Hide gathered him into his arms.

"Oh god, Hide. I'm a horrible violent freak that just beats people up then runs away!"

Hide held him at arms length. "Horrible? Violent? No way! All I heard was a story of how a strong independent Omega defended himself against some creepy ass Alpha."

Kaneki sniffled. "Re-really?"

"Yep! And I'm sure if you asked anyone else they'd tell you the exact same thing!"

"Even my therapist?"

"Especially your therapist! Ken, you don't have to feel guilty about protecting yourself. That guy was clearly harassing you. You did nothing wrong, got it?"

Kaneki nodded weakly.

"Good. Now cuddle time!"

Hide dragged Kaneki to the couch where he pulled Kaneki's face into his neck and draped his body over his lap. Kaneki felt himself relax into the warm embrace. The heat of their bodies reminding him of his and Touka's earlier conversation. He buried his face further into Hide's neck but couldn't keep from asking.

"Hide, do you, what I mean is, would you like to- um, is there any chance that-"

Hide strained to hear what Kaneki was mumbling into the side of his neck but ultimately could make out the words. He waited patiently for Kaneki to finish.

"Do you want to have se- do you want to m-mate with me?"

Kaneki tried to curl up as close to Hide as possible, desperately wishing he could just disappear. Hide stroked his hair and held him closer.

"Of course I would love to but, what do you want?"

Kaneki squirmed. "I mean, it's, um, not that I don't want to, I do, but it's, um, just-"

"You're not completely ready yet, right?"

Kaneki nodded. "I'm sor-"

Hide squeezed him. "Nope! Not hearing it! No apologizes Ken! Until you are throwing yourself into my arms and yelling 'Oh god please Hide-sama take me now!' my pants are staying on, got it?"

Kaneki giggled at Hide's antics but smiled. "Yeah..."

Hide placed a kiss to his hair. "I want you to be safe and comfortable, okay? I know you still have some issues to work out. I'll wait as long as you need. I said it before but I'll say it a thousand times more, take as long as you want and if you even decide that you never want to mate you know I'd be totally fine with that too, right? I don't want to pressure you, I just want to be with you. I love you so much Ken."

"I know." Kaneki relaxed. "You're right, we can just take things at our own pace."

"Right. Now what brought this up in the first place?"

Kaneki groaned and mumbled, "Touka."

"Keeen! You gotta stop letting her bait you, you know? Seriously!"

"I know, it's just- she said her and Yoriko had already m-mated and I felt guilty that I've been making you wait so long and-"

Hide shook Kaneki causing him to stop his rambling. "Touka and Yoriko didn't go through all the things you've been through, Ken. Of course they're going to progress differently than us. There's no guidebook for how relationships should be handled you know!"

"I know, you're right."

"Of course I am! I'm always right!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes. "Anymore of that and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Noooooooo! Not the couch! I promise I'll be good!"

"Fine, no couch. Tonight."

"Thank you so much Ken-sama!"

Kaneki chuckled as he snuggled into Hide's chest. He was right, they had all the time in the world to take things at their own pace.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaneki was in the middle of changing his clothes and was only clad in his white briefs when he looked at the mirror. The abdominal muscles he worked so hard to get during his vigilante time were now completely gone, now replaced with a soft squishy stomach. He frowned and poked at his pudgy belly. It had been four months since he and Hide had bonded, Kaneki was gradually becoming more confident and working past the tragedies that were forced upon him. This on the other hand was a completely different story.

"Nagachika Hideyoshi! Get in here right now!"

Hide popped his head into the room. "Yeah? What's up?"

Kaneki pouted, arms crossed over his chest. "Look!"

Hide whistled. "Wow! You'd think it was my birthday! What'd I do to deserve such an amazing gift!?"

Kaneki blushed when he realized he was wearing nothing but a pair of underwear. "I-it's not a gift! Look!" Kaneki uncrossed his arms and pointed to his stomach.

"I am looking and damn am I loving what I'm seeing!"

Kaneki spluttered. "Not that! You big pervert! Look! My stomach!"

Hide walked closer until he stood directly in front of him and dropped to his knees. He examined Kaneki's stomach. "Hmm. Smooth, white skin." He put his hand on Kaneki's stomach. "Warm." He moved his hand and began planting kisses all over the skin. "And totally kissable! I don't see a problem, what's wrong?"

Kaneki's face fell. "I'm fat!"

"What?" Hide was completely dumbfounded.

"All your delicious cooking has made me fat! Look at this!" He pinched his pudge between his fingers. "It's all that curry! And chocolate chip cookies! And- and- !"

"I don't see it."

"Huh?"

"I don't see how you're fat, Ken. You look perfect to me. And, hypothetically, even if you were fat I'd love you just as much as I do now."

Kaneki looked down at Hide who was looking at him with such reverence and love in his eyes that Kaneki felt like crying in joy.

"But-"

"But you're just being silly." Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki's back and nuzzle his face into Kaneki's stomach. "You're perfect. I love you. I love you sooooooo much!" He drew in a deep breath then gave Kaneki a giant raspberry. Kaneki laughed.

"Ewww. Now my stomach's covered in your slobber."

"You should be honored! This is grade A high quality Hide slobber you know!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. "Fine, fine. You have to get off now though. I'm going to be late for work."

Hide whined. "I don't wanna!"

"I don't need children when I'm bonded to one."

Hide fell to the floor. "It hurts! It hurts!" He clutched his chest. "Ken's ultimate sass attack has damaged my heart! I'm down five hundred hit points!"

Kaneki chuckled as he got dressed. Hide was already dressed. Kaneki blushed.

"You look good. In a suit I mean."

Hide wiggled his eyebrows. "Oooh, really? Got a thing for men in suits? Or just really hot detectives?"

"I just have a thing for you."

It was Hide's turn to blush. "Geez! Don't spring such cuteness on me out of nowhere! Oh hey, what's that in your hair?"

"Hmm?"

Hide got up off the floor and made his way towards the now fully dressed Kaneki. He brought his hand to the black smudge at the crown of his head.

"Oh hey, your roots are growing back in. Once your hair grows back out it'll probably be black again."

"Seriously!?" Kaneki ran to the mirror where he inspected his hair. It was true, there were black roots growing in. Hide and Kaneki ate a quick breakfast and left the apartment hand in hand. Halfway down the street they had to separate, the police station was in the opposite direction of Anteiku.

"I'll see you after work. I love you."

Hide cupped Kaneki's face in his hands and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.

"Hi-Hide!"

"What? I can't give my beautiful mate a goodbye kiss?"

"But we're in public!"

"So? I see plenty of couples do a lot worse in public."

"But we're-" Kaneki cut himself off. We're both Omegas? Does that even really matter? We're not doing anything wrong. We love each other. This is right. "You're right." Kaneki smiled, physically forcing himself to not look around before leaning in to kiss Hide. "Have a good day at work. I love you."

Hide watched as Kaneki gave a small wave as he walked away. He felt like he was dazed the entire walk to work. He felt light, giddy and just happy.

"Ugh, he's acting like a lovesick fool again today."

"Now, now. No need to be jealous Seidou." Shinohara gently chided.

"I'm not jealous!"

Hide smiled as he sat at his desk and turned his head to admire the photograph of Kaneki that sat in a simple picture frame next to his computer. Today was going to be another good day.

Kaneki turned his head when the bell above the door chimed. "Welcome to Anteiku! How may I help- Uta-san?!"

"Hello Kaneki-kun! A little purple birdie told me you worked here and I had to see for myself. I'm a little sad you quit your old job though. Oh! I got myself a new assistant manager at my shop though! This is Yomo." He gestured to the large stoic Beta beside him.

"I've heard a lot about you. I must say I greatly admire your views even if I don't agree with the way you went about them."

Uta cut in. "He's a bit of a pacifist."

"It's an honor to meet you, Kaneki." Yomo bowed to him.

"It's also an honor to meet you as well Yomo-san."

Uta and Yomo sat at a table and Kaneki waited on them. Shortly after a young Beta woman entered the café. Kaneki bustled over to take her order as she sat at a table.

"Welcome to Anteiku! May I take your order?"

The young woman sniffed, her face twisted in disgust.

"An Omega? Why would the manager hire an Omega as a waiter?"

She leaned closer. "Ugh! An Omega bonded with another Omega! Repulsive! Why the hell would anyone hire someone as sickening as you?"

Kaneki took deep breaths. There's plenty of people who think this way, it's not normal why would I- All of a sudden new voice spoke up in his head, this one sounded frighteningly like Hide. Ken! Listen to me! Of course there's going to be people who think that way but guess what? They're wrong! Remember when I told you about my first day going back into work after we bonded? I got a lot of flack for it but you remember what I did? Kaneki smiled. That's right. Hide had pulled the collar of his shirt down and showed off his bond mark, he then bragged the entire day about the beautiful, wonderful and amazing Omega he was bonded to. I need to be strong, not just for Hide but for myself. For all my friends!

"I apologize for your discomfort ma'am but if my being an Omega would somehow disrupt your dining experience I can recommend one of the many Alpha only cafés in the area."

Kaneki stood up in pride. He had stuck up for himself and told her off in a professional manner.

"Why you!" The woman stood up. "I've never had an Omega have the audacity to speak to me in such a way! How dare you! A vile Omega talking back like that!" She raised her hand and Kaneki braced himself for the impact.

An impact that never came. The woman's wrist was held by a strong hand and an overwhelmingly powerful scent of an Alpha filled the air.

"I am Yoshimura, the manager, and I'd greatly appreciate if you were to not harm my employees. This is a café for peace and understanding. If you wish to be so closed minded I would be kind enough to show you the door." Yoshimura gave a deceivingly kind smile.

The woman scoffed. "I can't believe such a disgusting establishment exists! I'll be sure to never visit here again!" She slammed the door behind her.

There was a quiet applause. Kaneki turned around and noticed Uta was clapping.

"Amazing! As expected of the Owl!"

"The Owl?" Kaneki questioned.

"Ah yes. Before I met the love of my life I was pretty wild back in my younger days. I was actually the leader of a gang. I've always preferred the night which earned me the nickname Owl."

Kaneki was surprised. He couldn't even begin to imagine the sweet Yoshimura in a gang.

"I'm terribly sorry for such a rude customer, Kaneki."

"Oh no! It's not you're fault Yoshimura-san! Someone wise once told me, it doesn't matter what other people think as long as you're not doing anything wrong or hurting others. It's hard but I think I'm finally understanding what that person meant."

"Did this wise person's name happen to be Nagachika?"

"How- how did you know!?"

Yoshimura chuckled. I could tell from the day I met him he's a smart lad. He's good for you Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki fiddled with the woven bracelet on his wrist, the moon charm glinting in the sun filtering through the shops window. "Yeah, he really is."

Kaneki finished his shift and was heading home, the days events replaying in his head, when a thought occurred to him. Is Hide still being harassed at work? He needed an answer as soon as possible so he hurried home. Hide wasn't there. He must be working late again. He frowned. He wanted to see him.

Kaneki must have dozed off on the couch because the next thing he knew someone was over him. He sat up, ready to attack whoever was there when he heard,

"It's alright, it's just me. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I should have called out to you first but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. I was just trying to cover you with a blanket."

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. It's just Hide. Thank god I didn't punch and strangle him this time.

"Anyone would be startled if woken up." As if reading his thoughts he added. "At least you didn't attack me this time."

"I'm so sorry! I-"

"No, no, no! I didn't say it to make you feel guilty! I just wanted to make the point that you've made good progress. I'm proud of you." He held Kaneki close kissing the side of his face.

"Wait! Before I forget, I wanted to ask if you've been harassed at work lately."

"Harassed? No, I mean Seidou does tease me relentlessly but no one else has the guts to say anything. They either accept me or just glare. No major difference than their reactions to an Omega making lead detective. Why? Did something happen?"

Kaneki fidgeted.

"It did, didn't it? Talk to me about it."

Kaneki grumbled, he hated burdening Hide with his problems, but he knew he needed to talk about it. He was still going to therapy but that was only once a week, his therapist had recommended that he talk with someone he trusted about his problems outside their sessions. There was no one he trusted more than Hide. He gave himself a small pep talk and talked about the day's events. Hide held him the entire time.

When Kaneki finished Hide turned him around and kissed his entire face. "That woman was horrible for doing such a thing but I'm so proud of you for sticking up for yourself."

"Mm. I think that I've gained a lot of self esteem from being with you. Plus my therapist is really helpful too."

"Nope. No one can take credit for that Ken. Not me. Not even your therapist. It's all you. You're amazing, you know?"

Kaneki flushed. "I'm not amazing."

"You are! You're amazing Ken! Don't belittle the man I love!"

"Okay, okay! You win! I'm- I'm amazing." Kaneki mumbled.

"Yup! My amazing, beautiful mate! I love you Ken!"

Hide massaged Kaneki's shoulders causing him to sigh. "Mm. I love you too, Hide."

Kaneki turned around, his back facing Hide's front, they sat that way for a longtime before Kaneki began rubbing Hide's knee.

"That feels nice."

Kaneki's hand slowly made its way up Hide's leg until he reached his thigh. Hide's eyebrows rose.

"Ken?"

"Hide, I- I think I'm ready."

"Ready?"

Kaneki took a deep breath. "Before you say anything, Touka didn't provoke me this time, she didn't even have a shift today."

Hide had an idea of where this was going but needed Kaneki to take his time and say it on his own. He rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"Hide, I want- I want to ma-mate."

"Are you sure?"

Kaneki nodded. "I'm sure. I'll never know if I don't try. I trust you Hide. I love you."

"I love you too, Ken. We'll take it slow. There's no rush. If it happens it happens, if it's too much and we have to stop that's okay too. We have the rest of our lives to try."

Kaneki nodded and turned around, now straddling Hide's lap. He kissed Hide gently. He was blushing furiously by what he was about to say next but did his best to not stutter over a single word.

"Hide, let's make love."


	16. Chapter 16

Kaneki stood up and held his hand out to Hide. He took it and allowed Kaneki to pull him up and lead him into the bedroom. Kaneki stopped just outside the door and Hide took over leading which Kaneki was grateful for. They both got on the bed and sat facing each other, legs crossed.

"So... wh-what do we do now?"

Hide laughed nervously. "Um, haha, honestly I don't know. Let's just do what feels right for now, 'kay?"

Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay."

Hide took Kaneki's hands into his own. He clasped their fingers together and held their hands up at about shoulder height. He began waving them back in forth. Kaneki giggled.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm doing what feels right!"

Kaneki laughed. "You're such a dork." He couldn't keep the fondness out of his voice.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"Are you going to ask permission for everything you're going to do before you do it?"

"Of course!"

"H-huh?"

"I want you to be comfortable Ken. This is a two way street, if I do something you're not comfortable with you need to tell me, okay? I'm going to be hounding you every five seconds!"

He giggled. "Okay, alright, I get it. Thank you."

"Good. Now how about that kiss?"

Kaneki blushed. Hide stared dreamily. God he's so beautiful. "A kiss sounds good."

Hide released his hands in favor of putting them on his waist. He leaned in and just before their lips met he asked,

"This good?"

"Yeah." Kaneki breathed.

Their lips met gently. Hide began prying his lips open and Kaneki immediately opened his mouth. He was familiar with this, comfortable. He gained a moment of courage and brought his tongue to meet Hide's top lip. Hide sighed as he angled his head to let Kaneki inside his mouth. As soon as their tongues brushed one another Kaneki was dizzy. It felt so good. Hide moved his hands upward, fingers grazing Kaneki's spine as he brought them up to rest against the back of Kaneki's neck. He pulled back with one last peck to Kaneki's lips.

"Still okay?"

"Uh-huh."

Kaneki dove back forward. Their lips moved in sync, tongues twining together. Kaneki held onto Hide's shoulders as he moaned. He felt Hide's thumb move slightly and then his entire body jolted as Hide's thumb rubbed over his bond mark.

"Ah!" Kaneki's eyes widened at the noise he made.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah. It just- it felt really good." Kaneki was embarrassed but he needed to be honest with Hide.

"Is it okay if I do it again?"

"Mm. Yes please."

Hide rubbed the spot again and Kaneki couldn't contain the noises he was making.

"Can I- can I touch yours?"

Hide brought Kaneki's hand to his neck.

"Of course."

Kaneki traced his fingers up Hide's neck gently resting them against his mark. He began rubbing.

"Mm!" Hide's brow furrowed in pleasure. Kaneki continued rubbing and Hide's face contorted into complete ecstasy. His lips slightly parted, cheeks red and lightly panting. "Ke-" Hide's voice cracked, he cleared his voice and tried again. "Ken, keep going. Feels good."

Kaneki kept touching Hide until he faltered when Hide began moving his thumb again.

"Hide, so good." He was cut off with a moan.

Their movements faltered as they leaned towards each other and kissed once again. Their lips moved gently yet rhythmically. Hide licked into Kaneki's mouth, rubbing his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Kaneki's hands tangled in Hide's hair as Hide pulled their chests together. They finally pulled away, panting heavily.

"Good?"

Kaneki nodded. "Mhm."

Hide rubbed the side of his face. "Good. What next?"

"Um, shirts."

"You want our shirts off?"

"Yeah."

"Got it!" Hide wasted no time pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor. Kaneki couldn't help but stare. Hide's chest wasn't overly muscular but it was lightly defined. Kaneki was already beginning to feel aroused. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Um, could you-?"

Hide scooted his butt until he was facing away from Kaneki.

"Just let me know when you're ready!"

Kaneki fell in love all over again. Why is Hide so perfect? He pulled his shirt off in one swift move, first folding it then placing it on the floor next to the bed. He wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Um, I, uh, I'm ready."

Hide scooted back around and Kaneki snorted when he noticed Hide was covering his eyes with his hands.

"Can I look?"

Kaneki chuckled. "Yes, you can look."

Hide uncovered his eyes and looked at Kaneki. He looks nervous.

"We can stop here."

"Huh?"

"I mean, if you're too nervous we can stop here. We don't have to go any further tonight."

"That's not it! I mean, yeah of course I'm nervous but, um, more of an excited nervous?"

"Okay." Hide placed his hand on Kaneki's arms. "Is it okay if I move them?"

"Yeah. That's fine."

Hide left his hands on Kaneki's forearms while Kaneki moved them away from his chest. He squirmed under Hide's intense gaze.

"Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Um, not really? More like, just me being self-conscious."

"But you're not uncomfortable?"

Kaneki giggled. "Hide, if you keep asking how I am then this will take all night."

Hide cupped Kaneki's cheek and looked directly in his eyes. The tenderness in Hide's gaze stole his breath away.

"We have all night and I'm willing to spend it if it ensures your safety and comfort."

Kaneki teared up. "Wh-why are you so-" his lip trembled. "So perfect?"

"I'm not perfect. I'm just in love with you Ken."

They wrapped their arms around each other, Hide stroking the skin of Kaneki's back as he cried. Hide sat back as Kaneki's sobs subsided into small hiccups.

"S-sorry. They're happy tears, I promise."

"While I am glad that they're happy tears I would much rather see a smile on your face." Hide gently wiped the leftover tear tracks from Kaneki's cheeks with his thumbs. Kaneki gave a wobbly smile. "Much better."

Hide slid his hands down Kaneki's face to his shoulders.

"This alright?"

"Mhm."

"And further?"

"F-further's fine."

Hide gently caressed Kaneki's clavicle with his finger tips. His fingers traced down his chest and stopped just above his pectorals.

"Still okay? Can I go further?"

Kaneki's heart raced in anticipation. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes to both, I'm still okay and you can go-" Kaneki blushed at the thought of what further entailed, "further."

Hide nodded and traced his fingertips further down Kaneki's chest, they gently grazed over his sensitive nipples. Kaneki gasped and shivered, his hand grasping Hide's wrist.

"Do you want to stop?"

Kaneki shook his head. "No, sorry. I was just surprised." He took a deep breath. "Can you continue?"

"Well now, how am I supposed to deny you when you're so sweet and cute?"

Kaneki blushed. Hide circled his index fingers around Kaneki's nipples causing him to shiver. Kaneki rested his hands against Hide's knees. When Hide looked up at him he smiled and nodded. Hide nodded back and leaned in to quickly peck Kaneki's lips. Hide swapped his index fingers for his thumbs, gently rubbing them over Kaneki's chest. Kaneki moaned and gripped Hide's knees.

"Good." He shivered. "So good."

"Your bond mark, can I lick it?"

Kaneki's eyes widened. "Y-yes! Please yes!"

Hide chuckled as he leaned forward bringing his lips to Kaneki's neck. He kissed the skin then opened his mouth. Kaneki's eyes lowered when he felt Hide's warm breath on his skin and then his eyes completely shut and he moaned loudly as Hide licked his bond mark and rubbed his nipples at the same time. He grabbed the back of Hide's head, running his fingers through his hair.

"Hide! Hi-de!"

Hide continued until Kaneki was a shivering panting mess. He stopped to let Kaneki catch his breath.

"How're you doing?"

All Kaneki could do was nod. Hide chuckled.

"Too good to speak?"

"Mhm."

Kaneki shifted his legs, his arousal too tight for his pants and his slick making his underwear uncomfortably damp. Of course Hide noticed the small movement.

"Do you want to keep going?"

Kaneki thought for a moment. Do I want to keep going? Everything Hide's done has felt good, no, amazing so far. I still want to try going all the way. I trust Hide, he'll stop if I need to.

"I'm still okay, I want to keep going."

"Do you want to take off our pants?"

He nodded. Hide stood up from the bed and unbuttoned his pants. He shimmied out of them, almost falling over in the process. Kaneki tried and failed to contain his small chuckle.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!"

Hide crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged, Kaneki's laughter died in his throat as he noticed the outline of Hide's erection through his bright orange boxer briefs. Everything suddenly became more real. I'm actually doing this.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. You don't need to force yourself."

Kaneki didn't even realize he was shaking until Hide clasped his hands. He brought them to his mouth and gave a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"Sorry."

Hide rubbed his hands soothingly. "There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about. We can stop right now if you need to."

"I- I don't want to stop but, could we, um..."

"Take a short break?"

Kaneki nodded. "Sorry."

Hide groaned. "Geez! How many times do I have to tell you to stop saying sorry!" He ruffled Kaneki's hair.

"I can't help it! Besides, it looks painful."

"Huh? What looks painful?"

"That!" Kaneki turned his head in the opposite direction as he pointed to Hide's groin. Hide began laughing hysterically. Kaneki pouted. "What's so funny?"

"You! Ken you don't have to worry about me. It might be a little uncomfortable but I've had erections before you know. Even awkward boners while wearing jeans. It was pretty easy to do with a friend like you."

"Wha-"

Hide dramatically threw himself facedown onto the bed. "I've been in love with you since forever! Whenever a heat hit I wanted you so bad I'd get the world's most awkward boner right there at Anteiku right in front of you! Touka used to be merciless in her teasing. How could you have not noticed." He chuckled with such an open, sincere and honest expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm sor-"

"Ken! You're doing it again! You don't need to keep apologizing! You didn't do anything wrong!" He crawled closer to Kaneki, laying his head in his lap. "So what about you?"

"Me?" Kaneki absentmindedly stroked the soft blond hair in his lap. Hide's hair had gotten long, just past his jawline.

"Did you ever think about me that way?"

He thought back to nights where his heat was at its peak and he shivered alone in bed, thoughts of Hide in his head. Kaneki groaned, covering his face with his hands. "Yes."

Hide rubbed his knee gently. "Hey now, no need to get all embarrassed. It's natural. I'm actually glad though, if you went through the same then that means I'm not just some gross, creepy perv."

"I'd never think of you as a gross, creepy perv."

Hide hummed. He slid his palm up Kaneki's leg where it rested on his thigh. "Do you want to take your pants off or-?"

"Um, sure but, uh, could you- ?"

Hide buried his face into the sheets. "Good?"

Kaneki ruffled his hair. "Thank you Hide." He pulled his pants off and immediately felt relief. He folded them and placed them on top of his shirt. He scooted up towards the top of the bed, resting his back against the wall, and drew his knees up. He wrapped his arms around his legs. "Okay, I'm done."

Hide's head popped up and he shuffled into a seated position. He brought his hands to Kaneki's arms. "You're so beautiful Ken. I can't believe how lucky I am to have somebody as amazing as you to not only love but also love me back. God, this feels like a dream."

Kaneki slowly unwrapped his arms and held onto Hide's hands. His face was burning as he lowered his legs. Hide took his face in his hands.

"I love you. I know I probably tell you it way too much and you could be sick of hearing it but that's okay. I need you to know just how much I treasure you."

Kaneki's heart swelled. "I- I won't get sick of hearing it, be-because I love you just as much." Kaneki was so nervous he felt like his heart was about to burst but he made sure to keep eye contact with Hide so he could convey his sincerity, to let Hide know just how important he was and how much he loved him.

Hide tilted his head and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips molded together for a long breathless moment before Kaneki pulled away. Hide waited patiently.

"I want- I want to take these off." He fiddled with the waistband of Hide's underwear.

"Do you want me to take them off or do you want to do it?"

"C-can I?"

Hide leaned back. "It's all yours."

Kaneki was nervous as he brought his fingers to the hem of the bright orange material. They were shaking as he slipped his fingers underneath. Hide rubbed his shoulder.

"It's okay, take your time."

Kaneki gulped but gently pried the fabric from Hide's hips. Hide helped by lifting his hips then shimmying out of them. Hide took them from Kaneki's hand and tossed them over the side of the bed. He felt slightly awkward just sitting there with his erection on fill display and Kaneki just staring. Is he okay? Does he want to stop? I hope he's not forcing himself because he thinks he needs to do this.

Kaneki couldn't help but stare. He had never seen Hide completely naked before and couldn't help the surge of emotions that ran through him: nervousness, happiness, fear, arousal. His head felt so jumbled he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Ken?" Hide reached for Kaneki. "You doing alright?"

Kaneki blinked. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I just, it's a lot to take in. I'm okay though."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

"Really, really?" Hide reached for Kaneki tickling his sides.

"Haha, Hide stop! I'm- haha! I'm good! I'm good!"

Hide stopped tickling just resting his hands on his sides. "Okay. So, what do you wanna do next?"

"Um," Kaneki glanced at Hide's lap then looked away. "Can I- can I touch it?"

Hide nodded. Kaneki slowly reached his hand out, he paused and then used his index finger to gently prod Hide's erection. Hide but his lip. Kaneki repeated the action and Hide couldn't help but laugh.

"Huh? What's so funny?"

"Haha, sorry, it's just!" Hide couldn't talk due to a long bout of laughter. "It's kind of awkward sitting here while you just poke at my junk!"

Kaneki spluttered. "Well! I don't know what to do!"

Hide's laughter quieted down. "I know, I know. Sorry. I don't really know what to do either so I'm a little nervous myself."

Kaneki was awed. Hide's nervous too? No way. Hide opened his arms to Kaneki.

"Come here!"

Kaneki crawled into Hide's lap awkwardly trying to avoid his erection. The held each other close. Kaneki felt some of his earlier confidence return. He lowered his hand to Hide's lap once again. His fingers grazed the head of Hide's erection. The skin was warm and slightly moist. Hide shivered.

"Ken." He breathed.

Kaneki's fingers gently wrapped around him.

"Is this okay?"

Hide kissed the crown of Kaneki's head. "Yeah, that's good. Really good."

Kaneki thought back to the few times he pleasured himself and tried to replicate the motion. Hide's grip around his back tightened. Hide moaned loudly.

"Mm. Ken. T-touch me."

"Huh? But I am?"

Hide took Kaneki's hand in his own and brought it lower, his fingers tracing down his shaft, until he reached his entrance just below his testicles. It was wet with slick. Kaneki's eyes widened in surprise.

"A-are you sure? I do-don't want to hurt you!"

Hide released Kaneki's hand to stroke his hair.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but if you're worried about hurting me you don't have to. You won't."

Kaneki looked down at his hand in awe. What if I hurt him? Should I stop? What if-"

"Ken." Kaneki looked up. "You're over thinking things. I'll be fine."

"Okay." Kaneki used his index finger to gently touch the outside of Hide's slick entrance. He felt Hide shudder. "Are you-?"

"I'm alright! It feels good. Keep going please."

Kaneki rubbed the skin, gathering slick on his finger, before gently pressing in.

"Ah!" Hide whimpered. Kaneki stopped. "No, no, no! Don't stop! It was good! So good!"

Kaneki pressed his finger in further gently rubbing Hide's insides. He continued for a few moments before Hide began squirming.

"Ken, I- can we-?"

Kaneki nodded. Hide kissed Kaneki while he put his hands on Kaneki's shoulders and gently pressed him backwards. Kaneki's back hit the mattress and he panicked. He was suddenly back in that alley, face down, Rize on top of him- As soon as Hide felt Kaneki tense he jumped back. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Ken? Oh god, Ken!"

Hide immediately sat up, pulling Kaneki up with him. He gathered him into his arms and stroked his hair, back, anywhere his hands could reach.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, it's alright. I'm here. I'm right here."

Hide held Kaneki and rocked them back and forth. They sat that way until Kaneki calmed down.

"I'm s-so so-sorry! I didn't-!"

"It's fine. What happened?"

Kaneki told him how the feeling of Hide above him reminded of him of the feeling of Rize on top of him.

"But, I want to, no, I need to do this! I just-"

"How about we try a different position?"

"Posi- what?"

Hide guided Kaneki back to the top of the bed allowing his back to rest against the wall legs outstretched. Hide straddled his thighs.

"How's this? This way I won't be on top of you. Think you can do it this way?"

"Um, but how are you going to- you know, put i-it in?"

Hide looked dumbstruck. "Huh? I- Oooooooh! You're going to be the one putting it in!"

Kaneki's face flamed. "What!? But I thought- I thought I'd be the one to-"

"I just thought it would be easier for you if i was the one penetrated then we build up to you. Was I wrong? Sorry for not asking first."

"Um, I- I'm fine either way, I just assumed-" He shook his head. "This way is okay."

"Alright. If you want to stop just yell something, something like, hmm, banana! Just yell banana and shove me off, 'kay?"

Kaneki chuckled. "Okay."

"Right, so, let's get back in the mood!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Kaneki laughed until Hide slotted his mouth against his own. Kaneki's eyes lowered but he kept them open. I need to see that it's just Hide. That I'm safe. Kaneki moaned as their tongues entwined. Hide stopped the kiss but kept their foreheads touching.

"Crap! Sorry! I was totally in the mood and forgot to ask you! Condoms. If you want to use one I can throw my shirt and pants on and run down to the convenience store and pick some up. If not I want to let you know that in the small chance that I do get pregnant I'd be completely fine with it. More than fine actually, I'd love a child with you, I'd be thrilled! But I don't want to pressure you. I just want to let you know where I stand, I'm willing and my detective salary is more than enough to support all three of us. What do you think?"

Kaneki thought for a moment. Would I even be a good parent?

Hide put his hands on his shoulders. "If you're worried if you'd be a good parent or not then don't worry. Not only would you be the world's most awesome dad but you also have me to help you every step of the way! The only question is, are you ready or do you want to wait? I'm fine either way so don't think about me, what do you want?"

Kaneki thought about the future. A future with himself, Hide and their child. He felt his heart and face warm. He wanted that. "N-no."

"'Kay, let me just get some clothes on-"

"W-wait! I meant- I meant, no co-condom. I want a family."

Hide kissed his forehead. "Okay. Are you sure?"

"Mhm."

Kaneki brought his hands to Hide's hips. His thumbs rubbed the skin. Hide leaned in to kiss Kaneki's bond mark.

"Hah!" Kaneki gasped.

Hide licked the skin and Kaneki moaned. Kaneki brought one hand back to Hide's growing arousal, the other making its way to his entrance. He was less hesitant in slipping his finger inside. After a few moments of rubbing he added a second.

"Ken. Mmm." He moaned.

Hide's fingers moved to rest on the waistband of Kaneki's underwear. He paused.

"Ken, can I take these off? I'm ready, are you?"

Kaneki slipped his fingers out of Hide. "Y-yeah. I'm ready."

Kaneki steeled himself as he grabbed the band of his briefs, the only piece of material covering him. Hide sat back as Kaneki closed his eyes and yanked them down. He squinted one eye open and saw that Hide had his hands covering his eyes. Kaneki's eyes opened fully and he smiled. His heart felt such tenderness for his wonderful mate. He fell in love with Hide all over again. He pulled the underwear off his legs and tossed them off them bed.

"Hide, you can look."

Hide removed his hands and Kaneki fidgeted. He felt so vulnerable and exposed as he laid himself bare. Hide straddled Kaneki's knees and rubbed his thighs.

"So beautiful."

Kaneki blushed but his blush deepened as Hide reached towards his semi-hard length.

"Can I?"

Kaneki nodded as he took Hide's hand and guided it to himself. Hide touched him so gently yet thoroughly that he felt like he couldn't breath.

It feels so good. He shut his eyes and was so lost in sensation that he didn't even realize Hide had shifted up until he felt the slick heat of Hide's entrance brush against the head of his erection. His eyes flew open.

"Hide? Wha-"

Hide slowly sunk down. Kaneki threw his head back, almost knocking it against the wall, and moaned. Oh god, it's feels too good! I can't!

Hide groaned at the slight burning sensation. It wasn't exactly painful or unwelcome, just different and new. He stopped halfway to catch his breath before sinking all the way down. He paused and stroked Kaneki's face as he adjusted to the fullness. Kaneki's eyes opened, they were misty with unshed tears.

"Ken, are you alright?"

Kaneki gasped. "Yes! Oh god yes! It feels so amazing!"

So those are tears of pleasure, thank god. Hide kissed Kaneki as he lifted his hips slowly, savoring the whine that escaped Kaneki's throat when he brought them down again. Hide kept a slow pace, this wasn't just sex, it was love making. They kissed softly but passionately, tongues twining and lips molding together.

Kaneki's hands reached for every inch of skin on Hide that he could reach. He moaned and whined into Hide's mouth until Hide pulled away and began licking his bond mark.

"N-no, Hide I can't!"

Hide stopped his movements. "Do you need a break?"

Kaneki shook his head furiously. "No, I'm cl-close."

Hide resumed the movement of his hips.

"It's, hah, alright. You can cum." He peppered Kaneki's face with light kisses. He reached his hand down to and rubbed his leaking erection. "I'm clo-oh-se, too!" Hide shivered in pleasure. The warmth of Kaneki filled him and left him aching with want. He could feel his inner muscles start to flutter signaling his impending orgasm.

Kaneki moaned louder than he had the entire night. He could feel Hide clenching around every inch of him. The warm wetness holding him perfectly. Hide buried his face into Kaneki's neck. He gripped Kaneki's shoulder and gave a few more rubs to his erection before he was cumming.

"Ken, Ken I love- ah!- love you! So much!"

Hide kept up the gentle rocking movement of hips and kissed Kaneki. The clenching and relaxing of Hide's inner muscles were enough to bring Kaneki to his climax. He came with a shudder and sobbed Hide's name over and over.

"Hide! Hide! Hide! So good! Love- love you!"

Hide gave a small moan at the feeling of Kaneki's erection twitching inside of him. They sat in that position, panting heavily, until Kaneki slipped out if Hide and their sweat began cooling. Hide nuzzle Kaneki's shoulder.

"How you doing?"

Kaneki sighed. "That- amazing." He held Hide close to him and reveled in his scent.

Hide giggled. "We should probably shower now and change the sheets. Sound good?"

Kaneki rubbed Hide's back. "Mm. Sounds good." He yawned. "How are you? Are you in any pain?" His face showed nothing but worry.

Hide surveyed himself. "Nope, no pain at all!" Hide groaned. "But it felt soooooo good!"

Kaneki nuzzle Hide's neck. He was horribly embarrassed but undeniably happy. "It did." He blushed. "Come on, let's go shower."

Hide ruffled his hair. "Alright! I'll change the sheets while you shower?"

Kaneki scratched his arm. "A-actually, can we-"

"Hmm?"

"Could we shower to-together?"

Hide beamed. "Of course! Let me hurry up and change the sheets then we can clean up!"

Hide rushed to remove the dirty sheets and threw a clean set on. Kaneki laughed as Hide grabbed his hand and rushed them into the bathroom. Once inside the small shower things slowed down considerably while they washed each other. Kaneki shuddered at the intimacy of Hide's gentle hands caressing him. Kaneki returned the favor with just as much gentleness.

When they were finished they wiped each other dry, Kaneki laughing when Hide poked his nose, and got ready for bed. Hide settled into bed and let Kaneki get into his favorite spot right beside him, cuddled up to his chest with his head on his chest. Hide stroked Kaneki's head and back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hide smiled as Kaneki tilted his head up for a kiss. Hide held Kaneki until he noticed that he had fallen asleep. Hide closed eyes. And pressed and hand to abdomen.

I can only imagine the day Kaneki and I start a family. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaneki's eyes flickered open. Last night's activities came rushing back to him. He squirmed in embarrassment and tried to hide his face in Hide's chest. He heard a yawn.

"Mornin'!"

"Goo-good morning!"

"Oh? So embarrassed this early in the morning? What're you thinking about there Ken?"

"Nothing!" Kaneki burrowed underneath the blankets.

"No hiding! Get back here!" Hide dove under the blankets after him.

"Gah! No!"

"The tickle monster found you!"

Kaneki squirmed as Hide tickled his sides and blew raspberries on his stomach. He was laughing so hard there were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Hi-haha!-Hide! Stop! Hahaha!"

Hide rested his cheek on Kaneki's stomach and looked up into his face in adoration. Kaneki looked back with just as much fondness. Hide intertwined their fingers together.

"So how're you feeling?"

Kaneki's brow raised. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No deferring the question."

Kaneki sighed but smiled. "I'm good. Great actually. Of course thinking about last night is still really embarrassing," his cheeks flushed red, "but I'm glad it happened. It feels like it was the right thing to do."

"Good, the last thing I want is you regretting it or feeling like we moved too fast."

Kaneki stroked Hide's hair with a fond smile on his face. Why is he so good to me? I don't deserve- no, I should stop that thought. If Hide heard me say I didn't deserve him he'd probably scold me. I have to change my way of thinking. He wriggled at the ticklish sensation of Hide leaving butterfly kisses along his abdomen.

"So what's on the agenda for today? Besides work that is."

"Well, of course there's my shift at Anteiku and I have one afternoon lecture but it's only an hour long. After that I don't have anything planned, why?"

"Hmm, I was thinking of having a date night."

"D-date night!?"

"Yep! I just realized how horrible of a boyfriend I am! I've cuddled you, kissed you, we've even made love but I've yet to ask you on a proper date!"

Kaneki's heart fluttered. Hide wants to take me on a date! "Um, okay. But where do you want to go?"

"We can go wherever you want but I was thinking the traditional dinner and a movie with a twist!"

"A twist?"

"Yep! Before we head to the movies there's actually a book signing for one of your favorite authors new release all day today. I was thinking of going in the late afternoon so the crowds would be down, I know you're uncomfortable around too many people. Then there was this cheesy slasher I thought we could see followed by dinner at Big Girls? I know it's not the most romantic-"

"No. It's perfect! Really. I love books, I know you really love laughing at slasher films and hearing you laugh makes me happy and Big Girls is my favorite restaurant. Thank you Hide."

Hide crawled up Kaneki's body, the weight of Hide on top of him made him tense. Hide was about to move off of him but Kaneki dragged him back down.

"It's okay. I'm okay."

Hide looked at him in concern. "Are you sure?"

"As long as I can see your face I can remind myself it's just you and I have nothing to fear."

Hide blushed happily. "Ugh, stop saying such cute things! I'll never wanna leave this bed!"

Hide wriggled forward, kissing Kaneki's red cheeks, his forehead, his chin and finally ending with his lips. Their lips moved sweetly and gently, Hide cupping the back of Kaneki's head. Kaneki's eyes grew heavy and half lidded in pleasure. The warm weight on top of him felt less restricting than last night and more reassuring. He shivered. Hide began licking his upper lip, trying to pry his mouth open.

Kaneki shuddered and felt Hide do the same when he willingly parted his lips. Kaneki moaned as Hide caressed the roof of his mouth, his tongue and the insides of his cheeks. Once his tongue withdrew Kaneki tentatively moved his own tongue into Hide's mouth, mirroring his previous actions. Hide groaned and rubbed his body against Kaneki. Kaneki pulled away and gasped. His arousal was growing rapidly.

"Work! We need to get to work!"

Hide left one final soft lingering kiss to his lips before sitting up and pulling the blanket off of them.

"'Kaaaay! Let's get ready!"

Hide jumped out of bed and began pulling his pajamas off. Kaneki flushed as he bent over the dresser to pick out clothes, his purple and neon green paint splatter boxer briefs hugging his thighs and backside just right. Kaneki jumped up to get dressed before he changed his mind about getting out of bed.

They both finished getting dressed and finished a quick breakfast. They followed their usual routine of walking to the edge of the street and giving each other a parting kiss before heading their separate ways. Kaneki no longer bothered to check if anyone was watching.

Kaneki started his work day but could hardly focus. He was so happy and couldn't stop his thoughts drifting back to Hide, Hide's smile, Hide's warmth, his gentle kisses, the sighs and moans he made as he rocked- No! No! No! Focus! You're working! Touka flicked him in the forehead.

"What the hell's wrong with you? You've got this dopey grin on your face like a moron. Something good happen?"

Kaneki's entire body blushed. "N-no, nothing.

Touka's eyes widened. "Oh my god! You did it, didn't you!? You and Hide finally screwed!"

"We did not, screw." He whispered the word.

"Sorry, sorry. You cheesy bastards probably call it 'making love' or something stupid like that."

Kaneki groaned and ran away. "I'm making more coffee!" Touka just laughed.

Hide was in a dreamy daze as he entered his office.

"Yuck! What's up with that gross face?"

Hide sat in his office chair, spinning around to face Seidou.

"I'm can't help it! I'm so in love! Everything is so perfect, life is perfect!" He sighed dreamily. "My beautiful mate and I finally consummated our relationship."

"Huh? Didn't you guys already bond though?"

"No, not that. Ken and I took it to the next level." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ew, ew, ew! No! I didn't need to know that! Gross!"

Seidou covered his ears while Hide poked him and Juuzou, who was listening to the entire exchange, laughed hysterically.

Hide was so excited for his work day to end. He had just enough time to make it to Kamii with ten minutes to spare before Kaneki's lecture ended. Hide sat on a nearby bench and started dozing off. Before he knew it he awoke to a gentle hand running through his hair.

"Hm? Ken?"

Hide opened his blurry eyes to see Kaneki's gentle smile looking back at him.

"Good morning sleepy head. What're you doing here?"

Hide yawned and stretched. "I wanted to come pick you up for our date."

Kaneki held his hand out and Hide grabbed it. He stood up and they began their walk to the bookstore hand in hand. The store was practically empty so Kaneki got a signed copy of his favorite authors new book relatively quickly. They browsed the store for an hour or so until the movie started. By the time they left the store Hide had bought Kaneki six new books.

Hide held the bookstore bag for Kaneki as they headed to the theater.

"Two tickets for screen one please!"

Once they got their tickets they headed to the concession stand and held hands as they waited in line. A small Omega girl in front of them turned around. She sniffed and her eyes widened.

"You're Omegas?"

Hide nodded. "Yep!"

"You're bonded?"

Kaneki smiled slightly and nodded.

"That's-" Her brow furrowed. "That's disgusting!"

Kaneki's smile faltered. Hide's hand squeezed his, he looked up to Hide's beaming face.

"Well that's just rude! I mean, I think you're face is pretty disgusting but I didn't say anything."

The girls face fell. Her mouth opened and shut a few times before she finally stomped off in a huff. Kaneki choked on his laugh.

"Hide! That was rude!"

"Oh? She was pretty rude to us too though."

"But still-"

Hide lifted Kaneki's chin and kissed him softly. Kaneki's eyes closed and he was enjoying it until someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned to the girl.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but the line is moving."

Kaneki and Hide both blushed.

"Sorry!"

"We're so sorry!"

They said simultaneously. They made it to the counter and ordered a large popcorn to share and drinks. They went into the theater and found seats. They were the only ones there.

"Hide, just how low of a rating did this movie get?"

Hide laughed. "It got an amazing one half star!"

"One and a half stars?" Kaneki asked hopefully.

"Nope. Half a star."

Kaneki groaned. "Noooo! Why'd I ever agree to this!"

"Hey! I spent almost two hours in a bookstore."

"Ugh, fine!" They both looked at each other and giggled.

The movie began and they turned their attention to the film enjoying their popcorn and drinks. Halfway through Kaneki was really regretting choosing this movie and Hide was laughing hysterically. Kaneki groaned from where he sat, his head on Hide's shoulder and Hide's arm slung around Kaneki.

"Why would she do that? Oh my god these characters are so dumb."

Hide responded by laughing harder. Kaneki smiled. Soon the movie was finished and they left the theater. Kaneki was laughing harder than he had before as Hide did his most over dramatic reenactment of the movies characters.

They went to Big Girls where they enjoyed a burger sitting side by side, hands held under the table. They took a longer way home enjoying the nice weather. Kaneki and Hide held hands and unbeknownst to the other they thought the exact same thing,

I never thought I'd ever be this happy but you keep proving me wrong. I love you so much, now and forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Kaneki combed his hair and stared in the mirror. His hair was already growing out, only about a quarter still remained white. He smoothed out his white dress shirt. Tonight was the night. He and Hide had made love several times now, with Hide receiving each time, so now he was going to give Hide the one thing he had always wanted to give him. His virginity. But you're not a virgin, are you?

Kaneki stood up straighter. He hadn't heard that pessimistic voice in awhile but he knew how to handle it now. You're wrong. I am a virgin! He thought back to the week prior and his talk with Hide. He had broken down crying, apologizing that Hide had given him his first for everything but he himself couldn't because he wasn't a virgin anymore.

Hide had grabbed him by the shoulders and asked Kaneki what he meant. When Kaneki told him that he had lost his virginity to Rize Hide promptly cut him off and said that Rize didn't count. He had said that people can have sex either with emotional feelings and love or not but it's always between two consenting parties. Rape was not sex so Kaneki never had sex thus he was still a virgin.

Right, I'm going to give my virginity to Hide and it will be perfect. I hope. He adjusted his clothes nervously. It was their one year anniversary and Kaneki had planned the entire day. He didn't have any classes and had left work early today giving him enough time to cook a lovely dinner filled with all of Hide's favorites. They would eat, relax on the couch and maybe watch a movie, the lights would be low and the mood romantic, all of which would hopefully get Hide in the mood. Kaneki mentally patted his own back. His plan was near flawless.

Hide sat at his office desk and tried to focus. He kept rereading the same sentence in his case file five times before he finally gave up. There was no way he'd be able to concentrate, he was too nervous about tonight. Shinohara came up behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"How about you head home early today? It's a big day today after all."

"Thank you Chief Shinohara!"

Hide leaped from his chair and packed up his briefcase. Tonight would go perfectly. As he rushed home he fiddled with the small box in his jacket pocket.

Kaneki was in the middle of making dinner, apron on, when he heard the front door open. No way, Hide wasn't supposed to be home for at least another hour!

Hide dropped his briefcase and jacket at the door. After transferring the small package he had from his coat pocket to his pants pocket and loosening his tie he made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Man I really hope Kaneki remembered to buy those delicious strawberry banana juice boxes I love! Once at the kitchens entryway he stopped in surprise.

"Hide! You're home early!"

Hide was completely silent in awe as he walked up to Kaneki and wrapped him in an embrace. Oh my god! He's so adorable! He's actually wearing the apron I got him! Said apron was sky blue with little books printed on it. Hide squeezed him tighter.

"Um, Hide?"

Hide stepped out of the embrace only to hold Kaneki by his shoulders, staring into his face with a somber expression. "Ken, are you purposely trying to kill me?"

"H-huh?"

"You're waaaay too adorable! Look at you!" Hide began shaking him.

"Ah! Hide, wait! Dinner will burn!"

As soon as Hide released him Kaneki turned back to the stove.

"So, what're you doing home so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I wasn't expecting you for another hour. Now you ruined my surprise dinner!"

Hide wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist and leaned against him, chest to back. Hide hummed.

"So what's with the fancy dinner then?"

Kaneki blushed and fidgeted. "I had a surprise for you later tonight."

"Ooooooh! A surprise?" Hide got uncharacteristically quiet. "I, uh, kind of have a surprise for you too."

Kaneki froze. Could Hide be pregnant? His heart soared at the thought. But I would have smelled it though. Plus Hide probably wouldn't have gone to the doctors unless he was showing symptoms and he wouldn't show symptoms until after it could be smelled. What could Hide's surprise be?

"Ken, Ken-chan!"

Kaneki's head snapped around so fast it cracked. "Ken-ch-chan!?"

"Haha, knew that'd get your attention. You were spacing out."

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering what your surprise could be."

Hide seemed nervous again. "You'll find out after dinner."

Maybe Hide's leaving you? No! Don't think that way! Have trust in Hide! He won't leave you. Even if he did, Hide's not the type to be sneaky about things he needs to talk about. If it's a surprise then it's definitely something positive! "Okay, I'll wait until after dinner."

"Good. Speaking of dinner, it's burning."

Kaneki turned back to the food with a gasp only to find it was perfectly fine. He pouted. "Hide you jerk!"

Hide giggled as he fished a juice box from the refrigerator. "Score! You bought the strawberry banana flavor!" Hide gave Kaneki a kiss on the cheek as he passed by.

"Of course I did, they're your favorite."

"God, I love you more everyday you know."

Kaneki blushed but smiled happily. "I love you too."

Kaneki had finished dinner and set the table. They sat and talked about their day as they ate. Hide told Kaneki there was something he needed to do and asked him if he would mind cleaning up by himself tonight, usually they always cleaned up together with Kaneki washing and Hide drying. Maybe it has something to do with my surprise?

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks Ken! I really hate ditching clean up but this is super important!"

Kaneki watched as Hide disappeared into the bedroom. My surprise is in the bedroom? He blushed. I suppose that works out though since my surprise is also in the bedroom. Kaneki was just finishing drying the last dish when Hide came jogging out of the room.

"'Kay, your surprise is all ready!"

Hide grabbed Kaneki's hand and led him into the bedroom. Kaneki gasped. The entire room was lit with every single candle they owned, which wasn't many but the thought was still romantic.

"Hide I-" Kaneki's voice got caught in his throat as he turned around to see Hide behind him down on one knee. Both Hide and Kaneki were visibly shaking.

"Kaneki Ken, I know that the last year has been rough and you went through horrible, unspeakable things but will you do me the honor of creating a brighter future? To spend the rest of our lives together? Will you marry me?"

Kaneki could feel the tears build up in his eyes. "B-but how would we? Wh-who would marry two Ome-"

Hide shook his head. "Don't worry about that. We could always fly to another country where marriage for us is legal or we could always just keep it symbolic like Nishiki-senpai and Kimi-san. We don't need a piece of paper to tell us we're in love and want to spend the rest of our lives together. Besides, you don't need to legalize bonding and that's even more lifelong than marriage!"

Kaneki held his hands over his face and sobbed.

"Ken? Are you alright? I'm sorry if it's too soon or you didn't-"

Kaneki dropped to his knees and threw himself into Hide's arms.

"No! Yes! I mean- I'm so happy! Yes, I'll marry you. Of course I'll marry you!"

Hide chuckled as he took Kaneki's left hand into his own. He opened the ring box in his hand and slipped the simple gold band onto Kaneki's finger, Hide slipped the matching one onto his own finger. Kaneki stared at ring, his eyes shining with tears and wearing the largest smile Hide had ever seen on him. Kaneki leaned in for a kiss which Hide gladly reciprocated.

"So, now that I gave you my surprise how about you reveal yours, hmm? I'm really curious to what it is!"

Kaneki took Hide's hand and put it to his chest. His heart was thumping so loudly he was positive Hide could feel it. "It's me. My surprise is me."

Hide cocked his head to the side, not fully understanding. Kaneki took a deep breath.

"I want to give myself to you, to give you my v-vir-virginity." Kaneki ducked his head in embarrassment. He took a deep breath and looked up resolutely. "I want you to make love to me!"

Hide held Kaneki close. "Are you sure?" He felt Kaneki nod against his shoulder. "Alright then." Hide pulled back enough to look into Kaneki's face. "Kaneki Ken, would you allow me the honor of making love to you?"

Kaneki looked at Hide with a shy yet happy expression. "I do."


	19. Chapter 19

Hide held Kaneki's hand as he led him to the bed.

"Don't let go of my hand, it's kind of dark in here with just these candles so I'm afraid I'm gonna fall and break my tailbone or something."

Kaneki giggled. "You won't fall, but I'll hold onto you anyway." He blushed as the words left his lips.

Hide smiled and motioned for Kaneki to sit on the edge of the bed. He felt Hide's fingers brush against his dress shirt, reaching for the buttons.

"May I?"

"Mhm." Kaneki nodded. He was feeling less self-conscious about himself lately due to Hide's constant praise and the way he practically worshipped him. Kaneki had always tried to appreciate the things Hide loved for his sake, so why not try with himself as well?

Hide's fingers gently undid every button of Kaneki's shirt. Once he was finished he brought his hands up, gently caressing Kaneki's chest with his knuckles, and slowly slid the garment off of Kaneki's shoulders. The shirt fell to the floor with a soft rustle. Kaneki brought his hands to Hide's chest. Hide nodded and Kaneki began undoing the buttons with trembling hands.

"Nervous?"

Kaneki shook his head. "Not really, well, maybe a little but also, um, excited."

Hide caressed Kaneki's hair until he reached the last button. Hide then pulled his shirt off allowing it to fall next to Kaneki's on the floor. Hide knelt on the bed and crawled to the middle, he patted the spot next to him. Kaneki swung his legs over onto the bed and shuffled over until they were sitting side by side. Hide unbuttoned his dress pants and pulled down the zipper, Kaneki shyly mimicked him. They both discarded their pants and underwear at the same time.

"Can you lay down for me?"

Kaneki nodded and lay down on the bed, Hide grabbed a pillow and fluffed it up before lifting Kaneki's head and placing the pillow underneath.

"Just lay back, relax and enjoy!"

"But Hide, this was my my surprise for you." Kaneki pouted. "It doesn't really feel like a gift if I make you do all the- work."

"Shhh. Just let me enjoy my present. I mean unless you're uncomfortable, we can switch if you don't want to do it like this."

"No, it's fine. As long as you don't mind."

"Good because I'm going to spoil you so much tonight!"

Kaneki felt his whole body flush in both embarrassment and arousal. Hide held Kaneki's face between his hands and kissed him deeply. He moved his tongue in gentle sweeps around Kaneki's mouth. He then licked Kaneki's lips in little flicks. Kaneki was already out of breath, his chest heaving. The heady sensations leaving him feeling dizzy and lightheaded. Hide's such an amazing kisser.

Hide made his way down Kaneki's body. He kissed his chin, up his jawline and around to his bond mark where he kissed once, twice, three times before licking over the sensitive skin. He felt satisfied when Kaneki shuddered and a small whine escaped his throat. Hide kissed his way down his neck leaving small licks in his wake. He stopped at Kaneki's chest giving small kisses to Kaneki's peaked nipples. Kaneki squirmed and laced his fingers through Hide's hair.

"Hi-Hide!"

Hide closed his eyes and savored every moan and soft noise that left Kaneki's lips. Hide let his tongue creep out and lapped at the pebbled flesh. Kaneki moaned loudly. Hide reveled in the sound as he wrapped his lips around Kaneki's nipple. Kaneki's legs trembled as they curled around Hide's waist. Hide made sure to give thorough attention to Kaneki's chest before switching sides. Kaneki's body twitched in arousal.

"Hide, mmm, Hide-"

Hide kissed his way down Kaneki's abdomen. He left both open and closed mouth kisses over the entire expanse of Kaneki's stomach. Is this Hide's way of spoiling me? If so, I don't want it to ever stop.

"Hide, don't- stop..."

Hide paused. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No, I- I was trying to say, haa, don't stop. It's so good."

Hide grabbed one of Kaneki's hands that were now gripping the bed sheets and gave it a squeeze. "Okay, but remember our word alright?"

Kaneki nodded. "Yep, banana, just- please-"

Kaneki didn't need to say anymore as Hide continued. He moved his mouth further down, kissing and licking Kaneki's hip bones. Kaneki's breath was labored as he imagined Hide's mouth going lower. Hide didn't disappoint. He brought his lips to the base of Kaneki's erection and left small kisses up its length. Kaneki writhed in pleasure. Kaneki cried out when he felt Hide's soft tongue glide over the tip. His eyes widened then squeezed shut as Hide slid his mouth over him.

His hips twitched as Hide kept a gentle and reassuring grip on them. Kaneki's moans came in near sobs as he experienced a pleasure he'd never felt before.

"Hide! Oh god, Hide- I- I can't! I'm going, ah!"

Hide's mouth gently slipped off of him which Kaneki was simultaneously glad and disappointed about. He left sweet pecks down his length again before skimming over his testicles and further down. He paused to grab a pillow to elevate Kaneki's hips then set straight back to work.

Wait a minute, is Hide going to-

"Ken, is it alright if I lick you?"

Kaneki couldn't form a single coherent sentence in his head and could only nod enthusiastically. Hide smiled and moved his face between Kaneki's legs. Kaneki was embarrassed as Hide left small kisses around his entrance, he could feel that he was soaked in slick. Hide kissed closer and closer to his entrance before he gave one final kiss directly over it. Kaneki gasped. Hide began gently licking and sucking the sensitive skin, tongue pressing against his opening without pushing in. Kaneki grasped the pillow underneath his head.

He didn't have time to be embarrassed or self-conscious over the onslaught of pleasure Hide gave him. His toes curled, his legs rubbed against the sheets and Hide's sides. His breath came in heavy pants and his entire body jerked as Hide's tongue finally breached him. His lips parted but no sound left his mouth. Hide gently thrusted his tongue, rubbing and sliding in an attempt to massage Kaneki's inner muscles to relax them.

Kaneki shook. "Hide-" His voice was hardly a whisper.

Hide looked up into his glossy eyes.

"Hide, I'm- I'm ready."

Hide ducked down to kiss Kaneki's inner thigh. "Hmm, nope! I don't think so! You don't look ready yet!" His fingers gently danced up Kaneki's leg, resting on the crease where Kaneki's leg and pelvis met.

Hide lowered his head again and resumed, Kaneki sighed in pleasure. His whole body felt like it was floating and sinking all at once. He could feel his body produce more and more slick until he was sure he was absolutely drenched. Hide gave a final lick before sitting back up.

"Uh, do you happen to have something I could wipe my face with? You're kind of soaking down there. Don't get me wrong! It's really hot! I mean, wow, I could actually make you feel that good? Like, damn, I deserve a medal or something."

Kaneki groaned yet laughed at the same time. He threw one arm over his face and used his other one to point at the nightstand. "I keep some tissues in my book drawer."

Hide wiggled his brows as he fetched said tissues. "Ooooh, what kind of naughty books have you been reading Ken?"

Kaneki groaned louder. "They're for when I get a stuffy nose you perv!"

"I know. I know. I'm just kidding. I already know the only thing you read are those creepy horror books."

"They're not-!"

He was cut off by Hide kissing him. Hide had finished wiping his face, throwing the tissue somewhere on the floor, and leaned back to Kaneki to kiss him before he could get into his "my books aren't creepy, they're emotional and reflect upon human psychology" spiel. Kaneki moaned into the kiss. The hand Hide had rested next to Kaneki's thigh moved up until his fingers brushed Kaneki's entrance.

"Can I-?"

Kaneki nodded. "Mhm. Of course you can. I trust you, Hide."

Hide hummed as he kissed Kaneki. His finger circled Kaneki's entrance a few times before gently pressing in. Kaneki moaned at the feeling of Hide's finger tenderly caressing his insides.

"Good?"

"Y-yes, hah, good."

Hide stroked the outside with a second finger before slowly pushing it in.

"Ah! Mmmm."

Kaneki closed his eyes as Hide's fingers rubbed inside of him and his lips and tongue found their way to his bond mark. He felt like he was in heaven. Hide added a third finger and Kaneki couldn't help the stream of moans, sighs and whimpers that he made even if he tried. His breathing was erratic and his heart felt as if it was trying to jump from his chest. Hide dragged his fingers from Kaneki who gave a embarrassingly disappointed whine.

"Ken, are you ready? You still doing good?"

Kaneki could feel the head of Hide's warmth gently resting at his opening. He felt a wave of nerves and anticipation run through him.

"I'm okay, I'm ready. Thank you, Hide. For everything. For making love to me. For always being there when I'm nervous, embarrassed or even on the brink of having a break down. For actually wanting to marry me. For always loving me." He brought his hands to Hide's shoulders. "I love you with all my heart, body and soul."

The look of pure love and adoration in Kaneki's eyes took Hide's breath away. "I love you, too. I love you so much, more than I ever thought I could love anyone or anything. God, Ken." Hide gave Kaneki a deep kiss. "I'm so lucky to have you. I love you with everything I have."

Kaneki smiled and nodded when Hide looked at him, questioning with his eyes. Hide nodded and slowly rubbed the head of his erection against Kaneki's entrance, to which Kaneki shivered, before breaching him. Kaneki gasped and Hide held himself still.

"Are you alright?"

Tears formed in Kaneki's eyes due to the intense emotions he felt: love, happiness, joy, elation, anything and everything that was good in the world seemed to reside in his heart at that moment. He was connected with Hide. His most precious person, the love of his life. "I'm- I'm m-more than alright." Kaneki gave Hide a watery smile. "This- this moment is so b-beautiful."

Hide stroked Kaneki's face with a smile. "So no pain?"

Kaneki shook his head with a smile on his face.

Hide kissed his forehead. "Good. I never want to see you in pain."

Hide pushed in a little more and looked at Kaneki's face to determine his reaction. The same loving smile remained on his face. After a few moments Hide was completely sheathed within Kaneki's warm walls. Hide was making soft noises in the back of his throat from the soft warmth that engulfed his length. Kaneki moaned at the sensation of Hide's warm length filling him perfectly.

"I-is it- mm- okay if I move?"

Kaneki moaned at the thought of Hide pulling his hips back just to softly bring them back until he filled him once again. "Yes, please yes!" He would have been embarrassed at his pleading tone if he weren't in complete ecstasy.

Hide slowly pulled his hips back, his length stroking every inch of Kaneki. He moved his hips forward again pushing his length just as slowly and gently back into Kaneki. Kaneki gasped and moaned at the feeling. This feels so good. Why does it feel so good? Is it because I'm doing this with Hide? He already knew the answer was yes.

Kaneki could no longer keep his eyes open from the intense pleasure overwhelming him. He felt Hide nuzzle his face into his neck leaving kisses and licks. Kaneki rubbed his hands down Hide's back skimming over his hips until they trailed back up his spine to his shoulders, he repeated this over and over again.

"Ken, oh god, Ken it feels ama- nnh! Amazing."

"M-me too!"

Hide moved his hips in a gentle rhythm that left Kaneki in a trance. He was babbling, telling Hide how good he made him feel, how much he loved him, everything he loved about him. Hide wasn't any better. To every word from Kaneki's mouth Hide responded, if Kaneki said how good he felt Hide told him how good he also felt, if Kaneki said he loved him Hide said it back, if Kaneki listed all the things he loved about Hide then Hide countered with his own favorite things about Kaneki.

Hide was shaking, he was so close to his climax but he refused to quicken the pace of his hips. Kaneki matched the rhythm of Hide's hips with his own, the gentle rocking of their bodies bringing them higher and higher, closer to the peak of bliss. Kaneki felt his body twitch and tense before reaching his climax. His walls clamped down Hide and he moaned loudly. Hide's hips stuttered as Kaneki's walls closed around him preventing him from pulling back. The feeling of Kaneki's inner muscles messaging his length along with the sweet sounds of Kaneki's orgasm brought Hide to his finish.

"Ke-Ken!" Hide whimpered as he brought his hips as close to Kaneki's as he could. Kaneki moaned again at the feeling of Hide's wet warmth filling him. They both twitched and jerked for a few moments until they were finally still. Hide remained inside Kaneki as they both struggled to calm their heavy panting. Hide lifted his head from where it was buried in Kaneki's neck and stared into his eyes. They smiled at each other and shared a deep and sweet kiss.

They waited until they were both calmed down and Hide had slipped out from Kaneki before moving to clean up. Once finished they cuddled together in bed, Hide laying on his back with Kaneki snuggled up into his side.

"Oh! I have to tell Touka-chan! I'm sure she'll get the word out to everyone."

Kaneki's eyes widened in horror as Hide reached for his phone. "Hide you can't! It's private!"

"Huh? But I thought you'd want our friends to know?"

"Why on earth would I want that!?"

"Oh." Hide sounded extremely disappointed. "I mean if you want to that's fine, I guess I got ahead of myself. I was just excited about telling our friends that you accepted my proposal."

Kaneki's face went red in humiliation. "Oh! No! I want you to tell them! I- I thought you meant-" The red on Kaneki's cheeks deepened.

"Gah! No! There's no way I'd tell them about our love making! That's personal!"

Kaneki sighed in relief. Hide sent Touka a text and less than a minute later he received a text back.

"What'd she say?"

Hide chuckled and showed him the phone.

Terrifying Touka:

9:15 pm

Come to Anteiku tomorrow after closing and wear your best clothes. We're having a wedding!

Kaneki sighed dreamily as he looked again at the gold band gracing his left ring finger. He glanced at Hide's matching ring and curled up closer to the man he loved. Hide held him closer and they shared a kiss.

"I love you Kaneki Ken."

Kaneki giggled and blushed. "I love you too, Hide."

Kaneki, feeling safe and warm in Hide's embrace, yawned and shortly fell asleep. Hide wrapped his arms around him, dropping a kiss to the crown of his head, before drifting off.

Their future never looked brighter.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaneki sighed fondly as Touka grabbed all matter of stationary she could find, from scrap pieces of paper to napkins. She sat at one of the tables and began jotting down ideas and sketches for his wedding. She had been texting people back and forth all day apparently gathering guests.

"Hide just asked if he could bring some people from work, that okay?"

"That's fine. They're good people."

She nodded then got back to work.

Hide's phone buzzed with an incoming text.

Terrifying Touka:

12:36 pm

He says it's fine to invite them.

Seidou nudged him. "Stop texting at work."

Hide pouted. "This is really important." He held up his ring finger and Seidou gaped.

"No way! When!?"

"Last night, anyway I'm trying to plan a wedding and if you keep bothering me about texting then you'll be uninvited." Hide smirked.

"Wha- no! That's unfair! You should be working not planning weddings!"

"Well after Eyepatch took down the majority of the Omega trafficking leaders there's really not much to investigate besides missing wallets and keys. I pretty much have nothing to do but sit around and collect a paycheck."

"I hate you." Seidou grumbled.

"And that's why you're my best man."

"Wait! Seriously!?"

"Yep. Now get back to work so I can invite everyone else. The wedding's tonight at eight."

"Tonight? But what if I have plans tonight?"

"I'm inviting you anyway because I know you don't have any plans tonight. You never do."

Seidou grumbled as Hide laughed and walked away to invite Amon, Akira, and Shinohara, who would most likely have Juuzou tag along because he followed Shinohara everywhere. Hide was beginning to wonder if Juuzou was Shinohara's shadow or actually his son. He shrugged. Shinohara was like a father figure to everyone so he wouldn't be surprised if Juuzou suddenly became his adopted son.

The day at Anteiku was winding down when Touka pulled Kaneki off to the break room. She shoved him into a chair.

"Okay, so the groom is not allowed to see his bride before the nuptials so stay here and change in to this. I'll come get you when we're ready so don't leave this room, got it?"

Touka shoved a plain black suit into his hands and left the room. He shook his head fondly at his friends antics, he didn't need a wedding ceremony but he did have to admit it was really nice that they cared. Kaneki has just pulled his shirt off when the door flew open once again. He squeaked and covered his bare chest.

"I almost forgot! Your ring!"

"What about it?"

"I need it!" Touka held her hand out.

Kaneki held his hand closer to his chest possessively. "What for?"

"How the hell are you supposed to exchange rings if you're wearing them? I'll confiscate Hide's when he gets here too. Oh don't give me that look I'll keep it safe, I promise!"

Kaneki reluctantly held his hand out and Touka pulled the ring off. As soon as she left Kaneki looked down at his bare finger. He felt empty, like something missing. I only wore it for one night and I already miss it. Kaneki sat for what seemed like hours, granted it most likely was hours seeing as Anteiku closed at six and the ceremony wasn't until eight. He kept himself preoccupied by reading a novel he had brought with him. He was so engrossed in his book he jumped from his chair when there was a knock at the door.

Touka's face appeared. "We're ready!"

Kaneki stood up and made his way to the front of Anteiku. The shades were drawn and the tables were pushed to the side leaving a section of floor to act as a mock aisle. Kaneki looked around in amazement. All of his friends were there, Touka beside him, Nishiki and Kimi together, Yoriko, Hinami and Ryouko sitting together, even Tsukiyama and Banjou, who were sharing a table and currently bickering, had come. On the other side were Hide's friends who Kaneki had met a few times, Akira, Amon, and Seidou were sitting together followed by Shinohara, his wife and Juuzou at another table.

He looked to the end of the aisle and noticed Yoshimura standing at the front, he would serve as their step in priest. In front of him was Hide. Kaneki felt his heart stop at the sight of Hide's radiance. His entire face was smiling, even his eyes. The suit he was wearing was fitted and looked way too good on him. It would look even better off of hi- Stop! Don't even finish that thought!

Kaneki began walking down the aisle, his heart thumping in nervous excitement. Hide was smiling so gently at him he couldn't help but mirror the expression. Halfway through walking down the aisle with him Touka patted his shoulder before sitting down next to Yoriko, wrapping her arm around her. Kaneki was in a daze as he stood before Hide. Hide took Kaneki's hands into his own and they stared into each others faces, their happiness reflecting in the others eyes.

Yoshimura began the ceremony. Kaneki was too busy lost in Hide's eyes to listen to a word Yoshimura was saying. That is until Hide said, with the utmost affection lacing his voice,

"I do."

"And do you Kaneki Ken take Nagachika Hideyoshi to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better or worse until death do you part?"

Kaneki felt his voice tremble in emotion as he said, "I do."

"The rings, please." Hinami jumped from her seat and handed them the rings. Kaneki placed Hide's ring on him with shaking hands, he could feel tears beginning to pool in his eyes. Hide slipped Kaneki's ring on his finger before leaning down to give a kiss to the back of Kaneki's hand.

"I now pronounce you bound for life. You may now seal this ceremony with a kiss."

Kaneki blushed as Hide tenderly brushed the side of his face before cupping his cheek and leaning in for a sweet chaste kiss. Kaneki was startled when everyone cheered. Hide and Kaneki joined the guests for small talk and of course cake.

"Ah! To think I could partake in such a glamorous affair such as this one! Très bien!"

Kaneki nodded and slowly backed away from Tsukiyama. Who invited him again? He wasn't a bad person per se, just too intense for Kaneki's liking.

Seidou sulked at the table. "Best man my ass, there wasn't even any groomsmen never mind a best man! Hide you liar!"

Akira ruffled his hair. "Stop pouting and have some cake."

Seidou pursed his lips. "Don't patronize me!"

Kaneki and Hide sat off to the side feeding each other cake.

"Say 'Ahhh'!"

"Hide! This is too way too embarrassing!" Kaneki whined as he opened his mouth regardless.

"You say that but you actually love it!"

Kaneki blushed and squirmed. He really did love it. "Fine, your turn then!"

Hide enthusiastically opened his mouth and Kaneki purposely smeared frosting over the side of his cheek before shoving the cake in his mouth.

Hide laughed. "Hey now! You did that on purpose!"

"Sorry Hide, I'm just terrible at feeding people." The sarcastic smirk in Kaneki's voice made Hide laugh again and he tried to tickle his newly wed husband.

"You two are so gross! Get a room!"

Kimi slapped Nishiki's chest. "Be nice!"

"I am! I'm sparing everyone in this room the pain of having to see these two idiots make out in front of them!" Kimi slapped him harder.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! Congratulations, I guess."

"Thanks Nishiki-senpai!"

"Thank you Nishiki-senpai."

"Congrats you guys. I'm surprised you said yes to a loser like Hide, then again you're a pretty big loser yourself."

"Thanks Touka-chan!"

Kaneki chuckled. "Thank you Touka-chan." Touka liked to tease but her heart was in the right place.

Yoriko congratulated them next followed by Yoshimura, Banjou, Akira, Amon and Shinohara with his wife. Seidou was too busy pouting and Juuzou was having fun mushing cake while picking on the grumpy Seidou. Hinami and Ryouko came next.

"Congratulations Kaneki-kun, Hideyoshi-kun."

"Thank you Ryouko-san."

"Thank you Fueguchi-san."

Hinami threw her arms around Kaneki's neck. "Congratulations Nii-chan, Hide-nii!"

"Thank you Hinami-chan."

Hide ruffled her hair. "Thanks Hina-chan!"

"Mm! I can't wait to meet them!"

Kaneki tilted his head to the side. "Meet who Hinami-chan?"

She giggled as she pat Kaneki's stomach. "My little niece or nephew of course, silly!" She giggled once again as she skipped away. Kaneki felt his world freeze. I'm- I'm preg-pregnant? He didn't realize he had tears running down his face until Hide called out to him, cradling his face in his palms while wiping his tears away. There was a worried look on his face.

"Ken, did she mean what I think she meant?"

Kaneki looked to Hide. "Y-yeah. She has a good nose and can smell these things in advance so-"

Hide's entire face lit up in joy. "Holy! Oh my god! This is the best day of my life!"

Kaneki felt his heart swell in joy. "Hide, we're- we're expecting!"

"Yes!" Hide jumped on Kaneki, showering his face with butterfly kisses. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Kaneki choked as Hide shouted while everyone in the café turned towards them in shock. Almost simultaneously everyone shouted some variant of 'what?'. Hide chuckled nervously. "Oops, sorry Ken."

After the shock wore off and everyone gave their second rounds of congratulations it was time to head home. Hide and Kaneki held hands the entire way. Hide couldn't help but stare at Kaneki's stomach.

"I can't believe we're actually going to be parents."

Kaneki placed a hand on his abdomen. "Neither can I."

They entered their apartment and immediately got ready for bed. As they were settling down Hide stared at Kaneki's stomach again.

"Can- can I touch it?"

"My stomach?"

Hide nodded.

"Of course you can."

Hide lifted the hem of Kaneki's shirt and gently rested his hand on Kaneki's lower stomach, he looked at the spot in awe. Kaneki felt a happy fluttering in his stomach at the gentle and distinctly paternal look in Hide's eyes. Hide gently rubbed where his hand lay.

"I only knew about you for an hour and I'm already so excited to meet you!"

Hide looked up at Kaneki with tears in his eyes. Kaneki felt his own emotions overwhelm him. Am I even capable of being a parent? No, I am. I can do this. Hide will be right here with me too. We can do this, together. They both suddenly broke out into tears and laughter.

"Oh god, Ken. Is it really healthy for someone to be this happy?"

"I don't know, if not then we'll be unhealthy together!"

Hide laughed as he kissed Kaneki's entire abdomen. The ticklish sensation caused Kaneki to laugh as he ran his fingers through Hide's hair. Hide moved up on the bed next to Kaneki and they curled up together, face to face. Hide shifted over for a second to shut off the light before rolling back. They stared at each other in the moonlight for a long while before Hide broke the silence.

"You're going to be an amazing parent, Ken."

"Not as amazing as you!"

Hide grasped his hands, a serious look on his face. "I mean it. Sure I'll be the fun goofy dad but you, you Ken, you'll be perfect. You're sweet, kind, knowledgeable, patient, honest and above all loving. You give so much love, Ken. Not just to me but to all your friends and even people you don't even know. You truly are amazing and that's why I love you."

Kaneki felt fresh tears prick his eyes. "You always find the good in me even when I can't find it myself. You're always there to pick me up when I fall. I couldn't even imagine my life without you now. I love you so much Hide."

They held each other close as they kissed. They murmured sweet nothings to each other until they finally drifted off to sleep. Kaneki's hand on Hide's chest while Hide let his hand rest on Kaneki's stomach, both with smiles on their lips.


	21. Chapter 21

Kaneki sat for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He felt so tired lately but he was overall happy. He looked down at his swollen stomach. He was almost at the fourth month mark, only two more months until his baby was born. His ultrasound to determine the baby's sex was next week. Kaneki groaned as he stood, feeling like he had to use the bathroom. Again.

"Oh my god Kaneki! How many times are you going to piss?"

Kaneki grunted. "I can't help it, the baby is constantly pushing on my bladder." Kaneki sometimes wondered why he was still working this late into his pregnancy until he thought of everyone he worked with, Touka, Yoshimura, even Hinami when she came to spend time with Kaneki. He smiled at the thought of his friends. Ah, that's why.

Hide sighed dreamily and smiled again. He didn't even hear the murmured "creep" by Seidou, too enthralled at staring at not only the photo of Kaneki on his desk but the now slowly growing collection. There was a photo of Kaneki and himself feeding each other cake at their wedding, another of them on their honeymoon, which took place at their own apartment at Kaneki's insistence, and finally one of Kaneki sleeping, large pregnant belly on full display. He chuckled, Kaneki didn't know he has even taken it never mind actually kept it on his desk at work.

Kaneki's shift finally ended, he waited for Hide to come so they could walk home together. Hide refused to let Kaneki go home by himself in his current condition. He wanted Kaneki to be somewhere around people he trusted in case he needed a hospital and he also didn't want Kaneki harassed. An Omega carrying the child of another Omega still wasn't looked upon as something "normal". The door of Anteiku opened and in waltzed Hide.

"Ken! The love of my life! The bearer of my offspring! I am here to sweep you off you're feet and take you home!"

Kaneki perked up at the word home. "Yes please! I've been on my feet all day, they're killing me!"

"Oh? Shall I carry my princess home then?"

Kaneki raised a brow. "I'm not a princess and I probably weigh double my previous weight."

"You're by far double your weight but even if you were I'm strong." He flexed his arm, patting his bicep.

"You'll break your back, I'm not taking that risk. I need someone to massage my feet when I get home."

"Fiiiine! But if you change your mind my offer still stands!"

They said their goodbyes to Touka and Yoshimura before heading home. Once there they sat on the couch, Kaneki sitting with his legs draped over Hide's lap. Hide took his foot into his hand and began massaging the sore muscles. His hands worked their way up to his swollen ankles. Kaneki leaned his head back and moaned.

"Mmm. That feels good."

"Good, I'm glad."

They spent the rest of the night lounging together while Hide pampered Kaneki. When they settled for bed Hide made sure to fluff up Kaneki's spot with extra pillows and blankets. Since his pregnancy Kaneki had gone into full nesting mode, every pillow and blanket from the house needed to be placed just right on the bed to make a soft and comfortable spot for Kaneki to lay. Kaneki pulled Hide into his nest with him where they drifted off to sleep cuddled in each others arms.

A week passed quickly and Kaneki was sitting nervously next to Hide in the obstetrician's office. Today was the day they found out the gender of their baby.

"Do you think it'll be a girl or a boy?" Kaneki's hands fidgeted in his lap.

Hide reached over and took Kaneki's hand in his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Boy or girl it doesn't matter, I'll still love them as much as I do now. In fact, my love for them will just grow each and every day!"

Kaneki smiled. "You're right." He rubbed his stomach fondly. He was amazed at the steadily growing baby bump, awed that he was actually carrying another life inside him. His heart sunk at the thought of his first pregnancy, even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted the baby was still a part of him and he lost them. He felt Hide's thumb rub his knuckles.

"You okay? What're you thinking about?"

Kaneki bit his lip but decided that he needed to be honest with Hide, he trusted him. "I was just thinking about my first-" He rubbed his stomach.

"Oh." Hide was silent for a moment before looking at Kaneki with determination in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault, you know that right?"

Kaneki nodded. "I know." You've told me a thousand times, for which I'm grateful.

"Good. I also want you to know that even if we were sitting here in this office for your first baby I would still love and raise them as my own."

Kaneki looked at Hide with tears in his eyes. "I know." Kaneki was so happy to have someone as wonderful as Hide at his side.

"Kaneki-san?"

Kaneki looked to the nurse who had entered the waiting room and nodded. "I'm Kaneki."

"Please follow me."

Kaneki and Hide both stood and followed the nurse into the back.

"I see you've brought your friend with you today. It's always nice to have support during these events."

Kaneki squeezed Hide's hand, Hide looked back to him and smiled. "Yes, having my mate and father of my child here for support is nice." Kaneki couldn't help the smug expression on his face. The nurse faltered in her step for a moment before subtly trying to catch Kaneki and Hide's scents. Her eyes widened in surprise. She tried to clear her throat in order to cover her shock.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Having your mate here is, um, very good support, yes."

She stiffly held the door open for them. Hide stopped himself from laughing outright but he couldn't stop the small snort that escaped. I have to hand it to her, she's not being as unprofessional as I expected.

"Please change into this gown. I'll be back with some water, you'll need to have a full bladder for the ultrasound. Um, would you prefer if everyone left the room?" She glanced at Hide.

Kaneki looked confused. "It's fine for Hide to stay."

Hide raised a brow. "It's not like I haven't seen every part of Ken's body already."

The nurse ran from the room with an even more flustered expression than Kaneki himself.

"Hide!"

"What!? It's her fault for not being professional, I was just teasing her!"

Kaneki rolled his eyes as he undressed, leaving his underwear on. "Hide can you help tie this?"

"Coming my darling!" Kaneki turned around and Hide began tying the strings of the hospital gown. Once he tied the first he let his knuckles gently graze down the length of Kaneki's spine until he reached the second string, he felt Kaneki shudder. Hide used his fingertips to caress Kaneki's back as he made his way to the third string. Kaneki shuddered again, this time making a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Hide! Not here!"

"Sorry, sorry! Just a little bit of light flirting." He kissed Kaneki's cheek when he turned back around.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Anything for you my beautiful," Hide left a kiss to his cheek, "amazing," his nose, "wonderful," his forehead, "spectacular," his chin, "gorgeous mate." Hide ended with a kiss to Kaneki's lips. Kaneki was flustered over the flattery but couldn't say he hated it. He kissed Hide back.

"Kaneki-san I've brought you water to-"

The nurse cut herself off when she noticed Kaneki and Hide kissing.

"I'll just leave the tray here! The doctor will be in shortly!" She left a wheeling tray with five cups of water on it and ran out of the room.

Kaneki buried his red face into his hands.

"Ken, don't be embarrassed. It's her fault for not knocking in the first place!" He left a kiss to the back of Kaneki's hands. Kaneki sighed and lowered his hands.

"I guess you're right."

"Right! Now sit in the exam chair and I'll give you your water!"

Kaneki sat and rolled his eyes. He knew it was a losing battle. "Fine, fine. Give me my water." By the third glass Kaneki was shaking his head. "I can't drink anymore." He started squirming. "I have to pee!"

Hide rubbed his lower abdomen. "Shh. It's okay, just hold on a little longer."

A moment later there was a knock on the door. The doctor entered.

"Hello Kaneki-san." She stepped closer, closing the door behind her, and subtly sniffed. "You must be Kaneki-san's mate." She held her hand out. They each took a turn shaking it. "I'm Doctor Momochi." She smiled kindly. "Does your bladder feel full Kaneki-san?"

Kaneki nodded bashfully. "That's a good thing for this test. Would it be alright for you to lift your gown just above your stomach?"

Kaneki nodded and lifted the garment. The doctor applied a clear ultrasound gel to his lower abdomen. Kaneki shivered.

"I apologize, it's a little cold."

"No, it's fine."

She picked up a plastic object and rested it where she placed the gel.

"I've always wondered what that's called." Hide looked curiously.

Doctor Momochi smiled. "It's called a transducer. It emits sound waves which bounce off of solid objects and are fed back to the ultrasound monitor and creates an image of what's inside the body. Grey or white is solid and black is liquid. Bright white is bone." Hide looked amazed, That was very educational.

She moved the transducer to spread the gel before moving it slowly across Kaneki's stomach. They watched in awe as an image slowly appeared on screen. The doctor squinted at the screen for a few moments before she broke out into a smile.

"Congratulations on your baby boy! I'll let you two be alone."

She handed Kaneki a paper towel to wipe the gel off himself and left the room, the image of their baby still on the monitor. Both Kaneki and Hide clasped hands and stared at the image in awe. There was the image of their baby. Their little baby boy.

Kaneki rubbed his stomach as he pulled his gown back down. "Kouki."

"Kouki?"

"Mm. For our baby's name. He's already brought so much happiness into our lives and will continue to brighten our future and I want the same for him, to have a bright and happy life."

"It's perfect Ken. We can call him Kou. Kou-chan's adorable too!"

They turned to one another, smiles on their faces. They held onto each other, tears of joy streaming down their cheeks.


	22. Chapter 22

Hide groaned as he felt something chubby poke his cheek again.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up! Kou-chan hungy!"

Hide groaned as he covered his eyes with his forearm. "Ken wake up. Your son's hungry."

Kaneki groaned as he rolled over. "Kou's your son today."

Hide gasped. "Ken! How could you! You would send your poor husband out to the kitchen even in such a condition!?" He pointed to his currently four and a half month swollen pregnant stomach.

Kaneki rolled over, effectively trapping Kou in between Hide and himself. "No one needs to go to the kitchen. We can all go back to sleep."

The two year old boy squirmed and giggled. "But Kou-chan hungy!"

"Oh? Well how about I eat this Kou-chan then!" Hide slowly sat up and scooped the boy into his arms and pretend to nibble on his cheeks.

"No! Daddy no eat! Papa say me!"

Kaneki sat up. "Save you?" Kou nodded in between giggles. "Hmm..." Kaneki brought his hand to his chin in mock thought. "Actually, papa's feeling quite peckish himself. I think I'll take a bite of this Kou-chan too, he looks so tasty!" Kou squealed in delight as both his daddy and his papa pretended to eat him.

They all laughed and smiled until Hide's stomach grumbled loudly. Kou looked at it in surprise. "Aki-nii hungy, too?"

Hide patted his stomach. "Yep, your little brother is hungry too. I guess it's time to get up then!" Hide got up with Kaneki's assistance. They headed to the kitchen with Kou in between holding both his daddy and his papa's hands. Kaneki started making eggs while Hide prepared some toast and bacon. They ate their breakfast, Hide and Kaneki taking turns wiping food off of Kouki's face. When they finished Kou ran off to the living room to play with his toys while Hide and Kaneki cleaned up.

Hide crept up behind Kaneki, nuzzling his bond mark. "Mm, you're in heat. Smells good. I can help you with that later when Kou's asleep." He slipped his hands around Kaneki's waist.

Kaneki swatted Hide away. "Stop it, you know we can't do that while you're pregnant!"

Hide pouted. "Doctor Momochi said it was fine, plus I'm super in the mood now and I really want to help!"

"Ugh, fine! You win! But let's drop it now, Kou's in the other room I don't want him overhearing!"

"Mm. Yes!" Hide kissed Kaneki's cheek and headed to the living room. Kaneki put away the last dish and followed him. Hide sat on the couch rubbing his abdomen while Kou kept bringing him teddy bears. Kaneki watched the scene fondly.

"What're you doing Kou-chan?" Kaneki asked as he sat next to Hide who now had a ring of stuffed animals around him.

"Kou-chan pwayin wit Aki-nii!"

Kaneki's heart melted. Kouki would be such a good big brother. Kou patted Hide's stomach gently.

"Aki-nii come soon! Kou-chan wanna pway!" He leaned in to kiss Hide's stomach. Hide groaned as he ruffled his hair.

"Oh my god, Ken! Why is our child so adorable!"

Kaneki smiled. "It must be because he takes after you."

"On the contrary, he must take after you."

They held hands as they flirted while Kou played in front of them. Shortly after Kou was curled up on the couch with his head on Kaneki's lap fast asleep.

"So, tell me what our friends at Anteiku have been up to lately!"

"Well, the manager has been doing well, Hinami's reading level is already past other kids her age, Touka and Yoriko finally bonded, um, Nishiki and Kimi are finally expecting their first child. Tsukiyama and Banjou's bakery actually won an award," Kaneki chuckled at this, "Yomo still works for Uta who keeps sending me useless gifts," Hide laughed as he remembered the time Uta sent them a full on bondage harness which Kaneki promptly threw away, "oh! And Ryouko-san opened her own shop! She's a florist now! What about your co-workers?"

"Hmm, pretty much the same old, Akira and Amon still have this unresolved tension that they both refuse to admit is there, Seidou still complains but he's still a really great and caring guy and Chief Shinohara and his wife actually legally adopted Juuzou into their family!"

They talked about more everyday things until Kou woke up. They all played together until it was time for dinner, after they finished eating it was time for Kou's bath then bedtime. Kaneki gave him a light kiss to his forehead before turning on the nightlight and quietly shutting his door behind him. Once he made it to his and Hide's room he opened the door and noticed Hide looking at him with bright eyes. Kaneki's rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I did promise."

"Alright!" Hide stripped off his clothes as fast as a man with distended stomach could while Kaneki did the same.

Kaneki straddled Hide's hips, careful not to bump into Hide's stomach. Kaneki but his lip as Hide gently brought his fingers to his entrance which was already wet. He stroked his face with his free hand.

"You're so beautiful."

"Mm. So are you."

They kissed as Kaneki slowly sank down onto Hide. He moved his hips keeping a gentle rhythm and when he felt close to climax he buried his face into Hide's neck as he came. They held onto each other as they slowly calmed down. Kaneki could already feel his heat subside. They didn't want to wake Kou by showering so they quickly cleaned up with some tissues, redressed and crawled under the sheets.

Hide lay on his side and cuddled up to Kaneki, his head resting on his chest. Kaneki stroked Hide's hair. Kaneki stared at his beautiful mate.

"I love you, Hide. I love you so much that no matter how many timed I say it it never seems to be enough. Thank you for making me so happy." He rested his hand on Hide's stomach, feeling their second son shift around.

"I love you too, Ken. Thank you for letting me love you. I've never been happier just being with you." He rested his hand over Kaneki's.

They shared a gentle kiss before Hide fell asleep. Kaneki stayed awake, watching as the moonlight filtered through the window illuminating Hide's face and shrouding him in a soft glow that looked like a halo. That's when Kaneki knew, he would always be in love.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate ending to the main story, it fits in after chapter 10 if you would like to read as a part of the story. If not then just enjoy this little bonus chapter ^-^
> 
> The wonderful idea for this chapter must be credited to the amazing [SamIsNotLegend!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIsNotLegend/pseuds/SamIsNotLegend)  
> Thank you!

Hide tapped his foot impatiently. Where is this guy? He calls me this late at night and now he's not even here!? Hide heard a shuffle to his right and quickly slumped into a submissive posture.

"Hmm. You're not the greatest Omega I've ever seen but I suppose you'll do."

Hide lowered his head and clasped his hands together coyly. "I'm sorry I'm not up to your standards, sir."

"Hmph! Don't back talk me."

Hide cowered and nodded.

"I thought the Alpha I spoke on the phone with said you were of the finest quality. I guess "Eyepatch" doesn't know a fine piece of ass from garbage after all."

Hide sniffled.

"I suppose I'll give you a second chance though. Strip."

Hide began timidly unzipping his sweatshirt.

"Speed it up! I don't have all night!"

The man stepped forward and roughly grabbed Hide by the shoulders trying to yank his clothes off. Before he could pull anything off his arm was sliced off. His mouth opened in an attempt to scream but was quickly covered by a gag.

"Thank god. I was about to kill this creep myself! You alright? What took you so long? Did your last client go okay?"

Kaneki held the struggling Alpha down almost effortlessly. He loved the feeling of being an Omega overpowering an Alpha. "Yeah, sorry. He was more of a fighter than I gave him credit for." He quickly mutilated the body of the man beneath him. He walked over to Hide and removed his bloody gloves and mask. He stroked his face and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I hate you acting as bait. Why don't you just lure them over the phone like I do then kill them?"

Hide pulled him closer. "I told you, we need to have someone act as merchandise otherwise they'll probably realize it's a trap and run."

Kaneki kissed him again as he nuzzle their faces together. "Still, I don't like it. Those disgusting Alphas have photos of you to do god knows what with. Why don't I act as bait next time?"

Hide grabbed his face. "Absolutely not! I won't have you put into anymore danger than you already are!"

"And it's okay for you!?"

They held hands as they walked from the alley. Hide and Kaneki slipping their masks back on. They stayed in the cover of darkness until they reached a small apartment building on the outskirts of town. They climbed the back fire escape quietly. They had been living there for the past year or so without a single neighbor aware of their nightly activities.

Once they slipped through the window to their apartment Hide pulled off his sweaty mask. "Ugh. Uta really needs to lay off the leather, my face feels disgusting."

Kaneki chuckled as he followed Hide's actions. "I know, half the time I feel like I'm suffocating."

They removed their bloody clothes and tossed them into the wash machine to wash tomorrow. The masks would have to be wiped down separately. They got into the small cramped shower together, it would save both time and water. Hide laughed as Kaneki accidentally elbowed him for the fourth time.

"This is why I hate showering together!"

Hide laughed. "You're not even the one who keeps getting elbowed!"

After some more grumbling from Kaneki they finally finished cleaning up and scrambled under the sheets. Kaneki curled up to Hide while Hide wrapped his arms gently around him. The next day they woke up and repeated their daily routine. They kissed each other goodbye while Hide went to his delivery job and Kaneki headed to his own part time library job.

After work they cuddled and made a few phone calls and emails. Their second job wouldn't start until nightfall.

Shinohara looked outside the window of his office for the third time that day, half expecting Hide to just waltz back through the precinct doors. Deep down he knew there wasn't a chance of that. He had found the man he was in love with, Kaneki, and had now joined his cause. He knew due to the sudden influx of reports of murdered Alphas who were part of the underground in some way. There were rumors that Eyepatch had found accomplice, Shinohara knew those rumors were true.

Touka fidgeted as she locked up the café for the night. Not only did Kaneki go missing and Hide came up with his ridiculous plan but now Hide was missing also. She almost filed a missing persons case until she heard it on the news. Eyepatch suddenly had an associate who was helping in his vigilante efforts. Hide had found Kaneki. Those damn idiots! Are they trying to get themselves killed!?

Hide waited in the alley with a smile on his face. Soon enough the Alpha he was waiting for came into the alley. He roughly grabbed Hide and patted him down.

"Good, you don't have any weapons on you. Can't be too careful nowadays with all those Alpha murders going on, right?"

Hide smiled as he spotted the figure slinking out of the shadows.

"That's right. You can never be too careful."

The man was on the ground and dead before he could even question what Hide meant.

"Another job well done!"

Hide grinned as he kissed his boyfriend.

Kaneki smiled at him lovingly. "Thank you for being so supportive Hide. It really means a lot to me."

"Of course! What kind of mate would I be if I didn't support you?"

Kaneki traced Hide's bond mark with his fingertips. Hide smiled and mirrored him. They slipped their masks back on and headed back into the night. Their work wasn't finished yet.


End file.
